The Path to Power
by CrazyTidus
Summary: Naruto, A young orphan who is like Sasuke and lost everything to him. What is Naruto's Past that connects with Sasuke. What is this new power that Naruto has.
1. Naruto Uzumaki and a New Bond

**A/N:** Hey This is my first story. I always wanted to write a story fanfcition where Naruto and Sasuke would go to a path for power.

**Do:**

Leave Good criticism. This is my first time so be nice.

**Don't:**

Flame. I hate people that flame

Pick me up on my spelling. I guess you can kind of catch me on my spelling just don't over do it.

Please don't leave anything Negative

Legend:

"_...thoughts..."_

"...normal talk.."

The Path Of The Shinobi.

Chapter 1:

Hey. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. During the late 13 Years of my life, I've been living alone, I took care of my self and I never had anyone to talk to. I'm always haunted by the same memory over and over again. I remember some kids picking on me after the incident. They called me weak and a scared cry baby. I use to cry about it and wished that a god would come and befriend me. After two weeks I had hardened and learned that by crying about it I would never be able to amount to anything. At the age of 10 I learned the Henge skill. I would go the library and get some books to train but a group of kids would beat me up and say that I should go back home crying like a wuss. After 5 times of using Henge I would transform my self as a normal boy that I might see walking down the street. He looked through the books hoping to find something that might teach him some stronger jutsus

Naruto heard about a jutsu, and how they can create clones that can move and act like the real person. Eager to find the book that can teach him he ran to the nearest book shelf with the jutsu and the clerk had gotten in front of me and said

"Forgive me little boy, but we are closing for the afternoon. If you want, you can borrow that book and a few others for the night."

I looked up but I decided not to cry since it would make me look weak, but I asked her

"Do you have any books that might teach me how to make clones that only Konoha Ninja knows"

She looked at me, and pondered

"Well we do have it but because we don't want other villagers to see it we need the Hokage-Sama to give us permission to allow you to take out the book.

I got mad and looked away. The clerk said

"I'm sure he will let you see the book"

I gave the book back to her and I walked away. I found a dark alley and I released the Henge which showed back my original form.

"_Damn, I was so close to getting the book and getting stronger."_

Naruto went home, ate a bowl of ramen (Which is what he eats everyday), and went to sleep

**Next Morning 10pm**

Naruto was going to run to the library when he remember that he couldn't get the book because of the boy that he Henge into, and he needed the same boy. Around 10:30 he saw Uchiha Sasuke run.

"_Weird, Since when did Sasuke run"_

Behind him were all the girls that adored him at class those who would crowd near him wanting to go out with him. He smirked and ran after Sasuke. Once he had caught up. Sasuke scowled at him.

"What do you want, Naruto?"

Naruto smiled at him, matching him with the same speed.

"Looks like you're having trouble with your girls."

Sasuke's scowl deepened, and he wanted to punch Naruto in the face

"Need some help getting rid of them?"

Sasuke almost stopped, he remembered what he was running from.

"How are you going to help?"

Naruto formed a seal as they went to a corner, out of sight from everyone.

"Like this"

Naruto was surrounded by a puff of smoke, before the smoke rolled off him to reveal a perfect copy of Sasuke. Naruto used one of Sasuke's smirks.

"Get out of here, I'll get rid of them."

Sasuke ran into the Uchiha Manor, and into his house. Naruto however, pop out of the corner and ran to the mountain where the past Hokage faces were. He climbed it and went into the forest up top of the mountain. There he took a secret passage back down the mountain and into the village.

**Later on during the evening**

He went to the library and asked for the book. He said that he was a friend of the boy and he was asked to go get it.

The lady looked skeptical about it and told him to wait. After 10 minutes he saw the Hokage and the clerk together.

"Hello Hokage-Sama."

The Hokage told him that he didn't need to be addressed that way. He asked Naruto to come with him into a passage deep in the library. He did some hand seals and the door opened. He and Naruto came in and the Hokage closed the door.

"I know it's you Naruto"

He was surprised because he thought that he could of fooled him like the way he did with everyone.

Naruto dropped the henge and looked at him.

"Why do you want to train on Ninjutsu at his age?"

Naruto thought if he should lie to him or not, But he figured he might as well tell him since he can't be fooled.

"I want to be stronger, Everyone thinks I'm weak, and I wanted to prove my self."

The Hokage thought "_So, he's really going to go down this path and avenge his parents"_

"Naruto, come and sit with me for a second, theres something I want to tell you"

The Hokage sat down on this big red char while Naruto sat down in the blue chair next to him, He stroked his beard before he talked to Naruto.

"Before I give this to you, theres something you must know"

The Hokage told Naruto about how there was a Ninja, and he was said to be the best user at Ninjutsu. People even said that he created most of the jutsu that they now have. however after years he was said to have disappeared without a trace.

The Hokage looked at Naruto with Sympathy

"I know that you will become strong, You don't need Jutsu, All you really need is determination"

Naruto got off the couch and transformed himself into another boy. He looked at the Hokage. The Hokage did the same seals and the door opened.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

He ran home and he thought about the words that the Hokage had said to them never left his mind. He decided to not worry about it and he went to sleep not eating the ramen that he would have daily.

**Next Morning**

Naruto woke up and when he check the clock it said 6am. He woke up like he was use to the same boring thing everyday. He brushed his teeth and ate ramen like he would. He got his shoes on and wore his clothes. The clothes had the Uzumaki symbol on it which was a whirlpool symbol. He walked to the academy, Naruto loved the silence in the streets since he grew up most of his time alone. He got to school and sat down. When he sat down Sasuke took a seat next to him. There was a moment of silence then when his fan club arrived bashing through the door squealing to talk to Sasuke and wanted to be near him. When they saw that Naruto was by Sasuke the girls wanted to dog pile him and beat him up. The girls started to taunt him and called him weak and unworthy of being bear him. Sasuke was tired of the fighting, turned to the girls.

"Let him sit where he wants, Why should you care where he sits."

The girls let him go and started to move away, They were worried to see Sasuke talked to them in that voice. They moved the seat nearest to him, just so they could stare at him all day. Naruto turned to him

"Thank you for helping me". Sasuke looked up front looking bored as usually.

"That was for helping me back there."

Iruka came into the classroom and said that there were going to talk about the day when the Kyuubi attacked. Naruto didn't care but took a little notice, however when Iruka went to the subject about a man called Madara. Naruto had gotten angry and got to the door.

"Don't. Ever. Mention. That. Name!"

Naruto stormed out and closed the door hard.

A boy from the class shot his hand up and asked why Naruto acted very angry.

Iruka saw that many people didn't know. He told what happened that day.

"Naruto lost his clan member because of him, including his parents."

Everyone felt sympathy for him, The kids in the academy never knew the pain of losing everyone but Sasuke.

"Naruto...You....Know that....Pain"

At the end of class Sasuke wanted to talk to Naruto, But when his "Fan" girls followed he turn and gave them a scowl

"Stop following me, I'm sick and tired of it, Go home and leave me alone"

With that he ran outside, leaving the girls with a sad face. He ran everywhere trying to find where he was. Near 2Pm he found him by the playground sitting on the swing with his forehead by the metal chains. His eyes were red indicating that he was crying. Naruto noticed Sasuke walking towards him. He wipes the tears and turned to face him.

"You know that pain don't you, Losing everything that was precious to you."

Sasuke nodded.

"I lost everyone as well, I know what it's like to lose everyone, People think they know and they say their sorry for you, But in the end their not, They don't know what it feels."

Naruto nodded and gave Sasuke a smile.

Naruto sat there. They would have some small talk, Even laugh at some of it. After 2 hours, Sasuke got up and put a hand by Naruto's face. Naruto took it and Sasuke lift him up. He walked away putting a hand up in the air to say goodbye.

**2 Years later**

The bond between Naruto and Sasuke grew. Naruto eventually told Sasuke what happened and who Madara really was. Madara was Naruto's Older brother and the one who had killed Naruto's parents and clan member.. They would walk into the forest and teach each other what they knew. Sasuke taught Naruto how to use all Katon(Fire style) Jutsu Also to use shuriken like the way a Uchiha would. Naruto taught Sasuke how to conserve chakra and use Kage Bushin, Also taught Sasuke how to flash run which allowed the body to faster than a normal person is able to (though it uses alot of chakra), which was one of the Uzumaki clan skills. Naruto and Sasuke would understand each other even through body language.

When they came into the class room and took their seats, Iruka called the roll, checking everyone was here. Iruka saw that Naruto and Sasuke was earing the same outfit but Naruto's was a bit different. Instead of the blue shirt it was black, His pants were white. On the back of the shirt it carried the Uzumaki symbol. When he had, he motioned everyone to follow him outside to the shuriken throwing area. Once they were assembled, Iruka motioned Sasuke forward, who with his usual cocky smirk, flicked his wrist, releasing the shuriken. The girls had screamed and cheered on Sasuke. Iruka called on Naruto, He patted Naruto's back to signal him good luck. Naruto flicked his hand the way how Sasuke did and got them all perfect. Iruka stared at Naruto and was stunned to see he got them all. Iruka thought that Naruto would of gotten almost nothing. Many glares and whispers, Most of them said "Lucky", Others would have said "Humph lucky, But I bet he won;t get the next one". Naruto walked back into his seat next to Sasuke. Naruto knew by his body language it means nice work.

"Naruto, Come up please"

Naruto got up and went into a room. The sensei had asked Naruto to make 3 Bushin. Naruto had a small grin on his face. Everyone heard a muffled jutsu.

"Taju Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"

Everyone noticed this as the clones 'poof'ed out of existence and they heard Iruka stutter, trying to find something to say.

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned to Iruka.

"What? Didn't I create enough? I can create more, if you want."

Iruka madly failed his arms, indicating it was OK.

"Naruto... That's a Jounin level jutsu..."

Naruto nodded.

"And? I can't do regular Bunshin, so I just had to try for the next level up."

Iruka took out a box and in it was the headbands that proved that they graduated., Naruto picked one with black cloth, and fastened it around his head. Naruto walked outside to see Sasuke waiting for him with a look that said nice job.

"You really didn't have to go that far."

Naruto snickered and led walked up to Sasuke, who walked side by side.

A/N: Well theres chapter one. Hope you like it. Please leave good comments.

Yes Naruto's goal is the same as Sasuke, He will go to Orochimaru along with Sasuke.

You will also find out who Madara is.


	2. Team 7 and The Land of Waves

**A/N: **Hey This is my first story. I always wanted to write a story fanfcition where Naruto and Sasuke would go to a path for power.

Dos:

Leave good comment, This is my first time

Don't:

Don't flame, I hate them, Don't leave anything negative.

Legend:

"_..thoughts"_

"...Speech..."

The Path to power

Chapter 2:

Team 7 and Land of Waves

**Next Morning:**

Naruto had gotten his headband and tied it to his forehead. He wore the same clothes as he did during the exam at the academy. He had taken his seat next to Sasuke. Both of them nodded at each other, saying hello. After one hour of Iruka congratulating them and lecturing them he started to read off the teams that each person would be assigned to

"Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto."

Many students started to worry that they might be stuck in the same team as him.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto and Sasuke had looked at each other and grinned.

"Last but not least Haruno Sakura."

Sakura was happy that she was on the same team as Sasuke, Naruto and Sasuke was some what angry putting her with them. They knew that she would get in the way.

Kiba, shot his hand up.

"Hey, Hey, Why are you putting three strong people on one team, It's not balanced."

Iruka started to explain that they were eventually

"Naruto has problems with his taijutsu, which is his flaw, Sasuke has trouble knowing how much chakra to put in each attack, which would make him tire faster than any other."

Kiba had at back down and continued to look at Iruka. As he read off the other teams, he told them to wait until their team number was called. Then they were to go to the door where their number was located through a paper taped to the door. After two gruesome hours Iruka had told them that their new Jounin was here and to go to their door. Naruto had finally lifted his head up from falling asleep

"Finally, After two long hours."

Sasuke simply nodded and they got up. Naruto had walked next to Sasuke while Sakura was concentrating on Sasuke's face. Naruto had finally reached the door and opened the door.

**Team 7's room**

The Jounin was standing next to a empty desk and when he heard the door open he turned his head and started to greet them.

"Yo"

The jounin walked in to reveal a man in navy blue pants and shirt with a jounin flak jacket over his shirt. He wore fingerless gloves that had metal plates on the back of the hands. He wore a mask that covered the majority of his face and all of his neck, and his headband covered his left eye and had a shock of silver hair standing up. He smiled in that Sasuke started to wonder if he really is a true jounin. Sakura simply started at the jounin.

"Well, my first impression on you guys are.....you guys are brats."

Sasuke and Naruto didn't care but Sakura had started to protest. The jounin had ignored her and told them something.

"Go to the roof, now."

With that, The jounin poof'ed out of the room and Team 7 followed him to the roof. Once they were there, he pointed to the steps and took their seats. He leaned up against the railing, and folded his arms over his chest.

"Well, I need to get to know you guys first, so tell me your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams."

Sakura didn't understand so she looked at her sensei questioningly.

"Ne, Sensei, why don't you go first?"

He nodded and started.

""I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate...I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future...never really thought about it. As for my hobbies...I have lots of hobbies"

Kakashi pointed to Naruto

"Your turn."

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, Things I like are ramen and training, Things I hate....I don't feel like telling you , My dreams...More like goals are to kill a certain person. My hobbies are to train.

Kakashi nodded and pointed to Sasuke.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, Things I like is to train, Things I hate are non of your concern. My dreams, Like Naruto is to avenge my clan and the revival of my clan. My hobbies are to train.

Kakashi pointed to Sakura

"I am Haruno Sakura, Things I like are...-She stares are Sasuke-, Things I hate is -She looks at Naruto then looks away-, My hobbies are to....shop. My dreams is to marry a certain someone"

Kakashi thought "_so...two avengers and a girl that follows Sasuke."_

He nodded and spoke.

"Well, Tomorrow begins your real test,as a Genin."

"WHAT!!!" I thought we already passed and made it into a Genin

Kakashi sighed/=.

"That only proved we could perform the abilities. This will prove we know when to use them in a real life situation."

"The test will have a 66 percent failure rate. Those who do not pass will be sent to redo their training at the academy."

Naruto stared at Kakashi. Kakashi started to speak.

"Don;t eat or else you will not feel good during the test, and you will need all the strength that you have."

Kakashi did his laid back smile.

"Yup. Well, meet at the training grounds at 5am. Bye!"

With that, Kakashi left by doing a weird Jutsu. Sasuke and Naruto got up, with Sakura dragging along behind Sasuke. Before Sakura could ask the question, Sasuke turned around.

"Shut up, I'm tired of you asking me out on dates, Want to go out with me?, Prove to me that you are strong enough and then maybe I will. Until then shut up."

Sasuke left with Sakura dumbfounded and a hand on her heart. Sakura never heard Sasuke talk like that before.

Naruto and Sasuke went off to the woods to train. Naruto tried to perfect his Katon: Housenka no Jutsu, While Sasuke tired to perfect his flicker. Around 12Pm they went back home to eat. Both knew that they had to eat in order for them to fight or else they would be to weak and hungry to fight.

**Next Morning 6Am**

Naruto and Sasuke was at the training ground waiting for Kakashi to come. After waiting an extra hour Kakashi finally showed up with Sakura next to him. Naruto looked a Kakashi.

"Why are you always so late, We always have to stand here wait for you"

Kakashi spoke.

"Well I had to help this poor old lady to get her cat, then I had other stuff to do, Anyway lets begin."

Kakashi took out a timer and set It for 5 hours.

"At exactly 12Pm the clock will ring, Who ever doesn't have a bell will have to watch their teammates eat. However if none of you get the bell you will have to watch me eat it."

Sakura's stomach started to growl with hunger, However Naruto and Sasuke just looked at Kakashi. Kakashi would have to ask them why they ate.

"Go"

Naruto and Sasuke had stood in front of Kakashi. They had their fingers near the top of the Kunai holster. The moment that Kakashi closed the book that he had out, Naruto made two tigers seals and created 5 Kage Bushin. Naruto had charged along with the clones. Sasuke had already prepared his Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu. Kakashi was stunned.

"_What..theres no way that both of them should be able to do Taju Kage Bushin no jutsu and Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu."_

Kakashi took out his Kunai and started destroy the clones that were apparently troublesome for him. Naruto took this chance for the combo.

"Sasuke, Lets try that combo."

Sasuke simply nodded. And shoot out a wide range of fire that burned Kakashi. Naruto jumped out in time and started to do Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu.

"This is the end. Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!"

Naruto shot out 5 consecutive small balls of fire. When the fire started to burn out they saw that there was only a log. Sasuke started to wonder where he could be

"_Dammit, Where is he, Above Behind side.....Wait UNDERGROUND."_

Sasuke motioned Naruto to jump.

"Get out, Hes underground."

Both Genin jumped out of the ground before Kakashi hand could grab them. They ran into the cover. They decided to try flicker, They wanted to see how good it is. Naruto stepped outside and challenge Kakashi.

"Kakashi, It's time I show you what I'm really capable of."

He started to do the hand seal for Kage Bushin. He created 10 clones and had them all charge. Kakashi had started to destroy them all but Sasuke had flickered to Kakashi's back and Kakashi was stunned that Sasuke moved so fast behind that he didn't get to see him. Sasuke punched Kakashi and he manged to grab the bells, but Sakura had rushed out of no where and grabbed the second bell before Kakashi could recover from the blow.

"Well that was some teamwork, However you Naruto didn't get a bell."

Naruto stood there and decided to answer

"True I might not of at least I knew the meaning of teamwork, and determination didn't I?"  
Kakashi nodded and started to lecture them.

"During a mission if you and your friends are caught, those who disobey the mission are scums, But those who dessert their friends are worse than scums, remember that."

Kakashi no longer stared that the blue stone that contained the names of the deceased.

"Congratulations, your the first team to have ever passed, eat up because starting tomorrow we are now team 7."

Naruto and Sasuke fist bumped each other. Sakura just screamed in happiness.

**Few months later**

Most of team 7's mission were d rank. Many of them were helping catching old ladies pulling weed, or catching dogs. Others were even to help baby sit their house for any robber.

"No."

The single word made the entire room look at Naruto, wantinging an explanation.

"You call these ninja mission? Is this what we were graduated to do?, We should be getting stronger....but by helping them you think we can get stronger do you expect us to get stronger by catching a cat running through the forest."

Everyone looked at Naruto, trying to find something wrong in his argument. Every single part of it was true. Iruka stood up to try and defend the Hokage, but the Hokage just motioned to sit back down.

"So, you think you can handle a real mission? Let's see..."

The Hokage shuffled through the papers.

"What about a C class mission to the Wave."

Naruto was eager so that he decided to take it.

"We'll take it."

The Hokage nodded.

"Very well, You can come in now"

A man wearing a bamboo hat with a gray shirt came through the door, he wore brown pants that reached a little below his knee, he wore sandals and had a blue backpack, he also wore glasses. He turned to Kakashi and the Genin.

"You expect a group of boys and girls to protect me, they look weak?"

Naruto started to charge after the man but Sasuke stopped him before he could get to him.

"Don't, Hes not worth it."

The man introduced himself as Tazuna. He was a bridge builder for the land of waves, they were making bridges so that the land of waves were able to trade with foreign nations, so that they could be rich but when a man named Gato came he took over the village with hired ninjas and made sure that the bridge would never be completed, also he would kill anyone that tried to disrupt his rule. After they took a boat to the land of waves. There was a man that stood by a boat big enough to fit all 6 of them.

"Tazuna, we've been expecting you. Are these the ninjas you brought?"

Tazuna nodded and the man in the boat started up the engine to get going. Soon, they entered a thick mist and the man cut the engines.

"Please be very quiet. Gato's men patrol this area, so from here on we have to row."

They nodded, keeping their senses steeled. They managed to reach the shore without incident and they set out towards the main village of the Wave. Kakashi could feel a distinct chakra and when he noticed the sword flying towards Tazuna he pushed Sakura and Tazuna down and jumped out of the way before the sword could hit Kakashi. Naruto and Sasuke reacted fast and got near Tazuna. Kakashi looked up and saw a man standing on a branch. Kakashi looked at him.

"I know that sword from anywhere, Your Momochi Zabuza, a rouge ninja."

Zabuza simpled looked at Kakashi.

"Well, Well, Well it's Kakashi, The copy ninja, I didn't know that I was this famous, I guess I get to see that famous sharingan of yours."

Sasuke looked surprised

"_Impossible...the sharingan only the Uchiha has the sharingan how is he able to get it."_

Kakashi had pulled his headband up and showed that there was a long scar running down his eyes and in it was the sharingan.

After Kakashi and Zabuza battle Kakashi got kicked into the water. While recovering from the blow Zabuza had rushed to the water and created a water prison.

"Is this all the copy ninja has, Hphmmm this is easier than I thought, Now that I have you in there all I have to do is kill the weaklings."

Zabuza created a water clone and the clone started to charge them. Naruto had charged at him, Sasuke was beside him throwing shuriken at him. Zabuza dodged them while charging Naruto. Zabuza rushed to Sasuke and kicked him. Naruto took the time to create 15 clones and dog piled Zabuza hoping to stab them to death with the Kunais. Zabuza flung all the clones away, as they scraped the ground some clones disappeared, a clan had taken a fold able shuriken. Sasuke knew the plan, and unfolded the shuriken. He jumped up and threw it. It headed towards Zabuza, When he caught it he smiled.

"That will never work."

Then another shuriken had come flying towards his body, He jumped and laughed. What he didn't know was that it was a Henge. The shuriken was no longer it but Naruto. He threw it at Zabuza's head , he got his arm out of the prison and jumped out of the way.

"I'll kill you."

Be had the shuriken in the other hand ready to throw it at Naruto. It was blocked by Kakashi. He had his hand block it where the metal plate was on his gloves. Naruto had started to talk about the plan.

"I knew that we couldn't beat him, So the clones were just a distraction. When we were flung I transformed into a shuriken while the clone had picked me into the backpack and tossed it to Sasuke. He knew that it was me and pulled out a second one to make sure that I was concealed. When he threw it I went a bit slower to allow the first shuriken to go by me first. When you grabbed it I showed up and I had purposely go for you feet so that I could released it and free Kakashi, Since hes the only one that can beat him."

Kakashi smiled and congratulated the Naruto and Sasuke.

"That was nice you two, You have grown since I first met you guys, But now it's my turn to finish this."

Zabuza had folded the shuriken and pressed it onto Kakashi's hand. Kakashi manged to push the shuriken away. Zabuza had jumped backed and started to do hand seals. Kakashi took the time to use his sharingan and copy it. Kakashi copied every move simultaneously the same as Zabuza. Both had said.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu."

The water had started to swirl up and formed two dragons that tangled each other. The dragons had collided with each other creating a tidal wave. The two dragons bite each other and crashed into each other again. In the middle was Kakashi using a Kunai to block Zabuza's sword.

"_Impossible_._..he copied me perfectly, like my movements were _

Kakashi had finished what he was think

"Being predicted by him"

Zabuza was stunned

"_What...is he reading what I'm thinking?"_

_Zabuza formed a seal and laughed._

"What you're doing is copying."

They both said the next sentence in unison.

"You can't beat me, you monkey."

Zabuza's bloodshot eyes widened and he began forming hand seals.

"I'll make sure you can never open that mouth again!"

Just as Zabuza got to the last few seal, he noticed a shadow behind Kakashi.

"That's... Me? Impossible?"

This gave Kakashi the break he needed to finish the last three hand seals and perform the jutsu.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!"

Zabuza was scared out of his mind.

"No !,This can't be!"

The water that had been collecting itself into a ring around Kakashi shot forward in a torrent of water and blew Zabuza away into the current, dragging him in land and was pushed onto a tree. When he was recovering the attack Kakashi threw 4 kunais at his body. He howled in pain and looked up to see Kakashi standing there with a kunai at his hand ready to kill him

"This is the end."

"How is that possible...You can see my future??"

"Yes...Your future ends here Zabuza.."

As Kakashi had predicted, two senbon needles flew out of the scrub and punctured Zabuza in the neck. Zabuza dropped to the ground, lifeless. By this time, the others had arrived. Kakashi went to the body of Zabuza and felt for a pulse. When he confirmed there was none, he looked at the masked boy.

"Thank you, I've been hunting him for years, Thanks to you I can finally kill him and end his life."

He jumped to the body and picked him up. Everyone looked at him. The boy had made a tiger seal and disappeared leaving a cloud of white smoke. Kakashi had put his headband back down to cover his sharingan.

"Well lets...Ugh.."

Kakashi had fainted. Everyone rushed to see what happened. Sasuke checked his pulse.

"He'll be fine, he just ran out of chakra, he needs time to recover.

Tazuna pointed to a gate near the woods.

"My village is there not far, but I'm sure we can get him to my house. There we can rest."

Sasuke and Naruto had picked up Kakashi and picked him up by their shoulders. They walked until they reached the gate and into the village. They walked near the shore where there was a house,. Inside they set Kakashi down and slept in the same rooms with different beds.

**Next Morning**

Kakashi woke up feeling sore, He could see seagulls flying, the sun was shining into the room. He could see a women around the age of 30 standing to his right. She had black hear and wore a pink shirt while the collars were red. She had blue skirt that reached up to the middle of her knee and foot. He started to get up be grained from being sore. The women had reached down to stop him

"Don't, I can tell that your still tired from yesterday, you need your rest"

Kakashi decided to not argue and went back to bed. Naruto and Sasuke walked in because they heard noises. Sasuke smiled.

"Well I'm surprised to see you awake."

Kakashi groaned.

"I used my sharingan for to long, let alone using that many high level jutsus at once."

Sakura finally came in and was happy to see Kakashi well and up. Kakashi told everyone why the hunter-nin didn't kill Zabuza right there. Sasuke said that he probably was working for him, since he could of done it and left. Kakashi had pondered about that it and he was correct.

"Those two are out of our league, we'll need to prepare if we are to survive another battle."

Naruto took this as a time to train with Sasuke. Sakura started to protest.

"But sensei your hurt how can you train us if you can barely move."

Kakashi nodded

"Tomorrow, we will do chakra control, that way we can conserve chakra while we fight so we won't tire as easy. You guys have grown mostly you Naruto along with Sasuke, still why are you guys wearing the same clothes expect Naruto yours is black and has your symbol on it."

Naruto looked at Sasuke to see if he should say it. Sasuke nodded

"To show that we both understand our pain, to know what it's like to lose everything that you once had. That is why we wear it."

Kakashi smiled.

"Sakura, just because I'm tired from the battle doesn't mean I can use my chakra.

A small boy wearing a with a blue and white strip hat with a fisherman clothes had came. Tazuna was happy.

"Theres no point to train you'll never win."

Everyone started at the boy.

"Inari, where have you been"

Inari rushed to Tazuna.  
"Grandpa, your back"

The women who appeared to be his mother scowled him for being mean to the ninjas that helped bring his grandpa back. Tazuna had started to clam her down.

"Tsunami, it's okay I'm mean to them at times as well."

Inari looked back at them.

"You can train all day but all that training will do nothing but get you killed."

Sasuke scowled at him.

"Hphmm, if your calling us weak I don;t see you try to beat a ninja yourself, all you do is trash talk, when you have the courage to fight them then come back and face me."

Naruto grinned.

"Hes right, Your weak Even if my hands were tired back to my back I could beat you one handed."

Inari ran back inside. Tazuna and Tsunami was shocked but Kakashi explained how they didn't like to be complemented in a negative way. Naruto and Sasuke didn't care and walked back outside.

**Next Morning**

Team 7 was outside the woods near Tazuna's house. Kakashi was walking on crutches. Naruto looked at Kakashi and wondered how he could train them.

"Kakashi since your at that state how can you train us."

Kakashi looked at them.

"The exercise is to control your chakra, and use it in a way that will make your jutsu stronger."

Sasuke looked at him.

"Theres no need we are already, using chakra we can already make it stronger."

Kakashi corrected him.

"No, you must learn how to master your chakra and use it in a different proportion. The point is so you can use Jutsu without wasting more energy than you normal would."

Naruto asked him.

"So what jutsu are we learning?"

Kakashi simply said.

"You are going to climb a tree."

"WHAT!!!"

Sasuke was stunned.

"How is this going to help us beat Zabuza."

"This is the only way to do it Sasuke, by learning how to maintain your chakra you can use more jutsu and save energy."

Naruto asked.

"Show us what we have to do."

"First gather chakra to your feet, then maintain your chakra and walk up, use your kunais to mark your point where you stopped, then try again and go past it."

Everyone had gather chakra to their feet. They all rushed to the tree and tried. Naruto and Sasuke had gotten the same point but didn't get all the way up.

"Look everyone."

Sakura was up with Kakashi with her kunai on the branch. Kakashi complemented her.

"Well looks like Sakura got the hang of it."

Sasuke looked up and did Naruto. Sakura was sad because she wanted Sasuke to notice her and say that she was strong.

"Naruto, This is harder than I thought, it has to be perfect either wise we will either break the wood or end up slipping."

Naruto nodded and Sasuke and Naruto gathered chakra again and tired, This time they gotten a bit farther.

Kakashi and Sakura got off to help Tazuna.

"Come back to the house after you are done."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded. After 3 hours of non stop training Naruto and Sasuke manged to get to the top. They decided to try out the new training with their jutsu, They found out that by using the right chakra they were able to use less chakra than they did before. Both their stomachs were growling.

"Naruto, Lets head home we already did a lot today, not to mention the forest."

Naruto nodded and both headed home. Kakashi had noticed them came back. Naruto saw food on the table and took a seat next to Kakashi. Sasuke sat facing Naruto while Sakura took the seat facing Tazuna by the far end. Kakashi noticed that their clothes were dirtied and some burned marks.

"So, how was burning down the forest doing with your training?"

Sasuke didn't reply.

"It's okay, but I hope you master chakra control before you did those."

Naruto looked at Kakashi and nodded. Kakashi sighed with relief. They started to eat, but Sasuke and Naruto ate fast that when they got to their 4th bowl. Both of them got up. Sakura had wondered why there was a picture that was ripped. Tazuna had explained about his father and how he was considered a hero. But he was killed by Gato's men He's lost all hope and has been like that all day. Inari had just gotten to the table to eat.

"I want some more."

Then they clutched their stomach and puke it out. Sakura got mad.

"Don't eat so much if your going to throw it back up."

Naruto looked at Sakura.

"We have to eat or else we don;t have strength for training.  
Sasuke nodded

"Hes right, we need food in order for us to continue on tom marrow."

Kakashi smiled.

"True but puking won't help at all as well."

Inari looked at them.

"Theres no point, Train all you like but in the end you'll just die, you might as well go home, you think you can beat him but your weak. You will never beat him, Just go home."

Sasuke and Naruto ignored him and watch him walk outside.

"Kakashi, We're going to go train."

Kakashi nodded and watched them leave.

**Next Morning:**

Kakashi had noticed that Naruto and Sasuke came in late and tired. So they decided to leave them alone. He wrote a note to say come to the bridge when you awake. After one hour, Naruto woke up and woke up Sasuke. They looked at the note and walked out. They were jumping off trees when Naruto noticed sword marks and a dead pig with slash marks.

"You go on I'll go help them."

Sasuke nodded and left while Naruto went back. When he got there he saw Inari's mother bound and knocked out. He manged to save Inari by grabbing him and jumping him out of the way. Naruto threw two kunais at them. The two men dodged them.

"They won't work on us."

Naruto smirked.

"You fail to notice the ones behind you."

They looked back to only see a fist at their face. Naruto bound them and left them. He unbound his mother and left her in the house on a bed, Naruto turned to Inari.

"Go to the village and gather everyone and get them armed. Then go to the bridge, Can you do that?"

Inari nodded and left to the village.

"_I gotta get to the bridge, I'm not sure if their in trouble or not."_

Naruto rushed to the bridge.

**Back at the bridge**

Kakashi and Zabuza was fighting in the mist. The sharingan was useless in the mist, the favor was tipping to Zabuza. Kakashi had a long slash mark running down his vest. Both were fighting. Up ahead Sasuke was trapped in Haku's crystal ice mirror. Sasuke was damaged and he couldn't get out. Haku's face was outside and Naruto threw ma shuriken at him knocking him outside. He rushed to attack him with a fire jutsu but he ran back inside. Now both were inside the mirrors.

"Sasuke, You okay, Theres gotta be a way to beat him."

Zabuza laughed at Naruto's attempt to help Sasuke.

"They won;t make it, No one has ever beaten Haku at his own game."

Kakashi looked around to find him in the mist.

"Your wrong, They will beat him.

"Haha, Those two brats couldn't beat me last time what makes you think they will beat Haku."

"Sasuke is the last of the Uchiha Clan and Naruto is the last of the Uzumaki Clan. They will beat him."

Zabuza took this into consideration.

"No wonder those two brats improved, survivors of the accursed clam. No matter no one can match Haku in speed."

Back inside the mirrors, Naruto and Sasuke were being beaten badly. None of them could dodge the attack.  
"Dammit, Naruto we gotta break out of here. Use Kage Bushin one more time."

Naruto make 15 and charged to attack. While he jumped the water had propelled upwards.  
"Foolish boy, you can't escape."

As he attacked the clones Sasuke noticed that the water was being repelled by something like someone had gone through it.

"Did you get it yet?"

"No, try it once more."

Naruto formed the seal and sent the clones at the mirrors. Sasuke concentrated on the water that was floating in mid air, and saw that it was disrupted by something twice. Naruto crashed back to the floor, and looked at Sasuke.

"Yea I got it, Hes moving in and out of the mirrors."

Naruto formed another wave and sent them, while Sasuke formed his own technique. The clones were easily dispatched while Sasuke used his Katon Jutsu on a seemingly empty space. The fire had almost gotten to him but he moved out the way. When Naruto got pushed back Sasuke pointed at the mirrors and onto the singed part of the pants. When they tried again Haku focused on Sasuke first then he took out Naruto.

"Naruto get out and attack from the inside, I'll be fine."

Naruto pumped chakra onto the soles of his foot hoping to give him a better edge. Sasuke ran as well and prepared to shoot another fire jutsu at him only to feel a sharp pain on his leg and a dozen more over his body. Naruto looked back but was hit with 7 senbons all over his back. Naruto tired to get up but fell back down from exhaustion of chakra.

"Naruto, you gotta get up or else he'll kill us."

"I Know..I'll Ugh."

Naruto tried to get back up but only to fall back down. Haku thrown more senbons at Sasuke. Sasuke pulled out a needle and blocked them.

"_Impossible, Not only did he known they were coming but he blocked them"_

Haku had decided to not throw them at Sasuke but at Naruto. All of a sudden Sasuke felt like time was slowed down to his eyes and saw the needles coming. He picked up Naruto and jumped to the side. When he dropped them down and panted he looked up. He eyes were red with two commas and a circle in the middle. His right eye had one while his left had two.

"_It's not complete but it should be good enough."_

Haku was stunned to see that not only did he activated his sharingan but manged to dodge the attack.

"_I can't this up, the more I fight he'll be able to read my movements and I'll be done for."_

_had thrown 5 senbons at Naruto when Sasuke thought that he had thrown it at him. He rushed to __blocked them. Naruto woke up to find Haku on the floor laying by the Mirrors but saw Sasuke standing in front._

"Sasuke you did it You..."

He saw Sasuke barley making it through. He fell with Naruto to catch him.

"Sasuke...I could of lived it...Why, You idiot why."

Sasuke looked up in the sky.

"I promised myself, That...I would live...Until I killed my brother."

Sasuke turned to face him.

"You must live on..."

Naruto moved Sasuke face closer to his.

"Don't say that...I'll get you out of here, Don't you die on me."

Sasuke formed a smile using the last of his strength.

"Kill him for me....Live on....For me."

With that, Sasuke's life abandoned his body. Naruto stared in disbelief at his friend. He couldn't die. .His eyes started form tears. For the first time he cried for his friend and never let go. He couldn't accept the fact that his best friend one who knew him the most die. Haku woke up to find Naruto cry.

"Is this the first time you saw your friend died, He took the attack for you knowing that It would kill

him, He should be known as a worthy Shinobi."

Naruto had finally stopped crying.

"You took everything from me, He was all I had left, He was my best friend and everything to me."

Steam started to surround Naruto, which caught Haku's attention. The steam surrounding Naruto suddenly exploded into a wave of a blueish and yellowish chakra. A huge column of chakra surround him leaving nothing visible inside. Inside Naruto's wounds healed and the needles were forced out. His pupils turned black expect there was two commas and a circle in the middle like Sasuke's sharingan. When the chakra exploded Haku saw Naruto with his pupils black and the commas and circle was red.

"_What....hes has the sharingan except...it's different."_

The air around the mirrors felt intense. Naruto's eyes had a killer intent. Haku knew that if it was the sharingan he had to kill him before it's to late. He threw three senbons only the be caught.

"_What the..he caught them with his hands."_

He walked forward while the air started to feel more intense. Haku threw 12 and they were lodged onto his back. He screamed and flung them out and his blue chakra was also flung out as well. He rushed and punched the mirror and until it cracked. His knuckles were broken and bleeding. Haku had come out of the splintered ice and tried to stab him. In Naruto's eyes he could see Haku trying to stab him. It felt like everything was in slow motion. He dodged and grabbed Haku's hand he pulled him back. He used his broken hand to make a fist. He ignored the pain of clutching his fist together and gathered his chakra into his fist and punched Haku as hard as he could. Haku as flung outside and landed near Zabuza.

"Haku..Impossible who.."

Naruto walked down with his sharingan on. All Zabuza could see was his dark pupils and his commas and circle red. Zabuza shuddered at the eyes.

"What...Who is this kid."

Kakashi knew that it was non other than Naruto. Behind him the mirrors cracked and broke. He dissipated the most that covered the bridge. On the other side was Gato's men. They were all armed and ready to kill them. He picked up Sasuke and carried him to Kakashi. Once he got there he set him down by Tazuna. He waked to Haku who was now standing, His mask started to crack. Kakashi had already prepared his Raikiri. Haku had used his ice mirrors to protect Zabuza thus was killed in the process of doing so. His hand had held Kakashi's arm with a tight grip. Kakashi ended up beating Zabuza. Naruto wanted to beat up Zabuza but Kakashi stopped his hand from reaching to his face.

"No..Thats enough, Calm down."

Naruto did and his eyes turned back into the bluish form. He winced from the pain of his knuckles which was now severely injured. He couldn't move them. Gato's men started to move up to attack them but Inari manged to gather everyone on the other side and won over Gato. Sasuke woke up to see a crying Sakura on top of him. Naruto had fainted because of the the amount of chakra he used.

"Sasuke get Naruto and head home."

Everyone had congratulated team 7 for helping them finish the bridge.

**Next Morning**

Sasuke and Naruto had rested before they were done. The Konoha ninja had started to walk home. They had collected their pay and left the village. After 5 hours of walking hey got home.

"Well you guys I'm happy that you manged to finish your first mission."

Everyone left for home after being tired. Kakashi went to the Hokage and asked why Naruto have the same eyes as Sasuke though the color was different.

"Listen up Kakashi, What you are about to hear must not be told to anyone."

Kakashi nodded.

"During the founding of our village the Uchiha clan and the Uzumaki was considered one of the best clans. However a Uchiha and a Uzumaki mated thus giving them the ability of the sharingan. But, because the Uzumaki clansmen had more chakra and the sharingan consumed more than it should of. The amount consumed was enough that it changed colors. Giving them a black pupil and red tomoe and circle, giving them different abilities."

Kakashi nodded and looked outside to see Naruto walking home.

**A/N: Well theres chap. 2. Now you know why Naruto had the Sharingan but i'll tell you the difference in power between the two. **

**Hope you loved it. **


	3. Chunin Exams

**A/N:** This is my third chapter, Hope you like it. I'll also go to the review

_'...thoughts...'_

"...normal talk..."

The Path to Power:

Chapter 3:

Chunin Exams:

**Next Morning**

Naruto was brought to the hospital where he had he recover from his hands. Sasuke would visit once in awhile to check up him. Every week the nurses would check his hand to see if they got better. Apparently the doctors said that he punched his knuckles to the point where if he made his hand into a fist the bones would of came out. After being confined for two weeks they said that his hands have fully healed. Naruto went to the training ground and saw Team 7 with a get well present. Kakashi smiled.

"So, we heard you got better so we decided to get this for you."

After they were done celebrating they all walked to the bridge and back into the village. Kakashi stopped and pulled out a sheet of paper. Naruto stared at it.

"Chunin exams?"

"Thats right, now you can participate if you want to, You don't have to just remember to be there at 4pm. Sign ups are at room 301."

Kakashi poofed away and left team 7 to wonder if it was worth it.

**Next Morning**

Team Seven met up outside the Academy and walked in. They pushed through a throng of other Chunin hopefuls to the front and stared at the spectacle. They walked up to the second floor and checked the rooms. Sasuke smiled.

"Is this what they can really do, Even I can do better Genjutsu than this."

They walked up one more flight of steps and reached room 301. Many Genin were there to sign up. They noticed many of their old classmates from the academy. They walked in to sign up and waited by the halls. A boy with a black headband and long hair wearing a grayish clothing and wore black pants with medical tape around his right arms. His eyes were a pinkish color.

"You two who are you?"

Naruto and Sasuke turned around to find him talking to them.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, This is Uzumaki Naruto."

They started to introduce themselves.

"I am Hyuga Neji, This is TenTen and Rock Lee."

Then the two chunins by the door disguised as teachers opened the door for them to where the exam room is. They started to walk until Rock Lee jumped down and asked to fight Sasuke.

"You Sasuke is who I want to fight."

Sasuke shook his head.

"Fine, I guess this the perfect time to test this out."

He had activated his sharingan with two tomoes on each side. Sakura got all excited and praised at how strong he gotten while Naruto shook his head as well.

"I might as well watch this."

Naruto had activated his own sharingan as well. The pupil turned black while the tomoe and the circle turned red. Rock Less started at both of them. Sasuke and Rock Lee about to fight but Kakashi had came out of no where and stopped it. Rock Lee had gone back with his team.

"Jeez, I leave you for 30 min and you already start a fight, Anyway I'm glad to see you three, If one of you did not come I would have to take you two back, Good Luck you three."

They deactivated their sharingan and walked passed him and went into the room. They found hundreds of eyes starring at them from different villages. A squeal came and someone had shouted.

"SASUKE-KUN"

Ino had stared to run down to him to give him a huge but He turned.

"Don't...Touch...Me."

Ino had stopped running and walked next to Sakura. They glared at each other and left. The rest of Ino's team made their way over. They nodded at each other. However, the resident loud mouth of their year decided yelling would be a good idea.

"Yahoo! Found you!"

Kiba and his teammates Shino and Hinata stood behind him. Hinata was blushing at the look on her crush's face.

At that point, a silver haired bespectacled man came over. He had a Konoha symbol on his forehead.

"You guys should probably be aware of your surroundings. Take a look around you."

Everyone was starring at them with hatred, They at least took the exams more than once. Then they starred back at Kabuto.

"Let me give you guys some info on them."

He pulled out a deck of orange cards and shuffled them. Then he pulled one out and put his chakra on it and showed a man from the sand. He had done all b to a rank mission and had come back never harmed. Then he showed everyone else. When a sound ninja came and attack Kabuto only to miss. He grinned them his glasses broke and puked. Then a explosion came and then when the smoke dissipated there was a teacher at least 8 other people with him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm the Chunin Exam's first examiner, Morino Ibiki."

Then he pointed at the man that attacked.

"If you start another fight I'll make sure that you will fail either you like it or not."

"We will now begin the first test of the Chunin Exam. Turn in your applications and take one of these number tags. Sit where the number tells you. Then we will pass out papers for the written exam. The Chunin next to Ibiki put a stack of papers on the desk and started putting them face down. Once everyone had taken their place, Ibiki tapped the chalk on the board.

"This exam has several important rules. Listen up, because I'm only saying these once and I will not accept questions. First rule: You are all given 10 points at the start. Unlike regular tests, this test is a subtraction test. For each question you do not answer or answer incorrectly, you lose one point. Each question is worth one point and there are 10 questions. If you answer three incorrectly, you lose 3 points, leaving you with 7. Rule two: The pass-fail decision is determined by your team's total points."

A boy had slammed his head on the desk and began protesting.

"Shut up! I said to not interfere! There is a reason for this, so shut up and listen. Now that you know about that rule, let's move on to the next one. If one of the examiners catches you doing any sort of suspicious activities like cheating, they will mark you down by two points. In other words, there will be those who are forced to leave this place before their tests are graded. Those who try to cheat without thinking carefully will only hurt themselves."

Everyone looked around to see the examiners sitting on chairs by the wall with a clipboard and paper.

"This will test your abilities to see if you have what it takes to become a chunins, You have exactly 45 minutes before I give you the final question."

He put up his hand and dropped it down.

"BEGIN!."

Everyone started to write, Others would scan around the rooms and try to cheat.

"_These question are impossible, How do you mange to do these questions."_

The person next to Naruto was already on his 5th question. He made a tiger to "accidentally" make the person drop his pencil. Then he copied the answer off of him. Naruto turned on his sharingan to signal Sasuke to copy off him. Sasuke noticed that Ino was about to finish her jutsu. Sasuke taped his pencil in a Morse code that Sakura could understand. She got up to get her paper that she dropped. Ino missed the jutsu and took awhile before she got it back. She nodded when Sasuke looked back. After 45 minutes passed Ibiki had startled everyone with slamming the desk.

"It's time I give you the final question, This is a special one, It;s different; from the one on the written exam."

Just then, the door opened and Kankuro came back in.

"You're just in time. I trust that you didn't cheat with your dolls did you?"

Kankuro said nothing as he walked past his blond haired team mate, dropping a rolled up piece of paper onto her desk before he took his seat.

Everyone was anxious to get the final question.

"The first part is do you wish to take the question or not.".

Temari called out to Ibiki.

"What if we decided not to take it?"

"Then I will reduce you and your teams points to zero, failing you immediately."

Kiba pointed a finger at Ibiki.

"What kind of a stupid rule is that? There are those here who've failed before!"

Ibiki laughed coldly.

"Unfortunately for you, this is my first time as an examiner. This time the rules are diffierent. However, while you're in my exam, you will submit to my rules or fail. Those who are not confident in themselves, I have been kind enough to give the option of leaving with minimal consequences, and take the exam next year or the year after that."

Ibiki stood there and watch others starting to break down then he continued.

"Let's begin. Those who do not think that they will be able to answer the final question raise your hands and wait as we check your names off then you will have to leave.

After about a minute, someone finally cracked and raised their hand. It was the guy right next to Naruto.

"I... I... I won't take it! I quit!"

"Number 50, fail. Number 130 and 111 fail along with him."

This set off a chain reaction, with over a quarter of the remaining people's hands being raised. After a while, people stopped raising their hands. Ibiki looked over the rest. The rest of them either showed no emotions on their face, or they showed pure confidence. Ibiki realized this wasn't going to get any further, and so smiled at them.

"Those who have the guts to stay here. You all pass."

The Genin were smiling and the tension was lift off from the room. A girl had responded.

"Wait! What's the meaning of this! Where is the10th question?"

Ibiki laughed light heartedly.

"There was no such thing to begin with. However, if you really want to believe there was a 10th question, I guess you could call the 'take or not take' decision the tenth question."

Sakura was next to question.

"Then the first nine questions were useless!"

Ibiki smiled.

"Were they? No, they served their purpose. The first nine questions tested your information gathering skills. First, this test's purpose lies in the first rule. Your pass-fail decision is based on your three person teams. Due to that we had pressure you and your team to not fail. Some of you were probably wondering how to answer these questions, These question are not Chunin or Genin answerable. The way to answer them was to cheat.

Everyone was starting to get why the question were impossible.

"We had put three Chunins in here that knew the answers. Those who cheated correctly would of passed. But those who cheated poorly failed."

At this point, Ibiki began undoing his headband which covered the top of his head. Everyone started as he pulled it off to reveal scars and wounds on the top of his head. They all stared in horror as Ibiki continued the explanation.

"Why? Information can have a greater value than life sometimes, and in missions and battlefields, information is contested for with people's lives! Remember this. Getting incorrect information can cause great damage to your teammates and your village. So we all made you gather information in the form of cheating. We kicked out those that were lacking in that field, this was the main purpose of this exam.

Just then two kunais hit the board behind Ibiki.

"Everyone! There's no time to be happy! I am the second examiner, Mitarashi Anko!"

Behind her, the black piece of cloth read 'The second examiner, Mitarashi Anko is here!' Anko wore a short brown mini skirt with fishnet leggings that went half way down her thighs. She wore a beige trench coat and a fishnet shirt underneath that left practically nothing to the imagination. She wore metal greaves and black sandals. She had purple hair that was pulled back into a very Shikamaru like pineapple hair style. Ibiki had walked out.

"Nice way to ruin the happy moment with your surprise."

Anko counted the amount of Genin left.

"78, I think there was less last year. You must have been soft on them"

"These are the best Genin that have mange to made it this far, This year we got better ones."

Anko looked at them with a smile on her face.

"By the time I'm through with them, over 50% of them will be gone, Tomorrow we will start the second part of the exam. Go to your jounin for the location and be there at exactly 5pm, Until congratulations. You are dismissed."

**Next Morning at The Forest of Death**

Everyone that manged to pass the first exam was gathered. Anko jumped out of a branch and told them what this was.

"This is Training Area 44 or Forest of Death, But I need you to pass these out and sign them in order for you to continue on."

The Genin had passed the paper around with horror on their face. A girl was quivering.

"T..This is consent form...You mean people are gonna die?"

Anko nodded.

"Thats right, People will die."

Naruto just grinned and didn't care. She pulled out a map that had a sky view of the forest.

"In the middle is the tower where you will proceed to once you gather the two scrolls. There are 44 locked gates that will lock you in and made sure that you won't escape."

She rolled it back up and tossed it to a Chunin by the toll both. She pulled out a blue scroll that said "Heaven" and a brown scroll that said "Earth".

"Your team will get one of these scroll once your consent forms are filed out and passed in. You will need all three of your member to fill them. Each scroll is randomly selected for you. Your mission in here is to gather the other scroll. For instance if you have the earth scroll you will need to battle another team for the heaven scroll. You have 5 days and 12 hours to gather them. If you don't have them by that day you will not pass."

Chouji and fat boy shouted in horror.

"What about food, how are we going to eat?"

Anko started back and grinned.

"This is a huge forest, There are live animals in here, So you shouldn't get hungry."

Anko spoke again like she forgotten something else.

""I forgot, should you open the scrolls before you reach the towers. Lets say you won't be able to pass."

Sakura looked interested and spoke her mind.

"What if we do?"

Anko smiled.

"That's a surprise for those of you who open it. If you become Chunin, you will be expected to handle top secret documents. It's to determine your reliability. That's it for the explanation. Go to one of those booths for your scroll.

Anko pointed to a booth where three Chunin in Grey outfits sat.

"After we have chosen your gate entrance, everyone will begin at the same time."

Anko sighed.

"As a final piece of advice... Don't die."

Everyone had gotten to their booths and gotten their scrolls. They all waited by the gate for everyone to finish. Naruto and Sasuke had whispered something but Sakura didn't know.

"Should anyone disguise as us we need a way to make sure that it's us."

Sasuke nodded.

"We can both activate our sharingan should we see each other."

They each nodded. Everyone was already at their gate number. The gate buzzed and opened. They all rushed inside and started to find a safe place to camp. Team 7 had found a small spot that was wide enough for them to spot anyone.

About half an hour later, they were sitting in a clearing, eating a few of the the bread that they had gotten before they got to the gates.

Just then a huge tree trunk had started to fly towards them. They manged to dodge the trunk without any problems. Sasuke motioned them to hide but they went to late. A gust of wind had pushed them away. Three grass ninjas was waiting on the other side. One of them motioned them to leave.

"You two go find someone else, I'll deal with these kids."

They scattered off leaving only him around. He pulled out a earth scroll which got everyone's attention.

"If you want this you'll have to beat me for it."

He opened his mouth and his tongue had wrapped around the scroll and swallowed it. Everyone watched in horror.

"Well lets begin fighting for the scroll, With you lives."

He pulled the bottom of eye lid and everyone froze. Naruto Sasuke and Sakura saw them dieing in front of their eyes. They were trembling trying to move but their bodies wouldn't listen. Naruto could see him reaching for his kunai.

"_Dammit, I can;t die here not yet."_

The grass ninja throws the kunai. At the same time Naruto and Sasuke manages to take their kunai and stab their legs freeing them selves and manged to grab Sakura to safety. He smiled at their ability to free them selves.

"Nice, They were able to use their pain as a way to escape, I just might have some fun with them"

He summoned a huge snake and went to find them. Naruto had checked the left side of the tree while Sasuke checked the right side. Sakura was about to talk but Sasuke clamped her mouth.

"Shh, He might find us."

Sakura moved his hand to talk.

"Snake."

Naruto and Sasuke activated their sharingan and moved out of the way. The snake seemed to aim for Naruto.

"Damn I didn't even notice. It coming to us."

The sharingan that Naruto had allowed him to see Orochimaru's face and he grinned at him.

"AUGHH. GET AWAY!"

He threw a handful of kunais into the mouth which ended up killing it. It landed on a branch and died. Sasuke and Naruto could see that the skin was starting to rip and he came out. He made his body like flexible like a snake and started to move towards Naruto who was still recovering from what he saw. Sasuke had flung shurikens at him to stop him from getting to Naruto. Naruto finally recovered and got into his battle stance though both Sasuke and Naruto's sharingan was not on.

"Sasuke let's this snake freak and get the scroll."

Sasuke nodded and they rushed towards him. He only smiled and rolls up his sleeve. He bit down on his thumb and used the blood to go down this strange mark on his left arm. Naruto was to late to notice what he was doing.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! "

A snake appeared on the bottom of him and he rode on it. He held his hand out and breathed on his hand which made a shroud of fire to cover Naruto and Sasuke. They had both fallen down onto a branch. When they both opened their eyes their sharingan had appeared again, Naruto and Sasuke's eyes had two commas and a circle on each eye.. They both had started to attack the snake in a coordination of attacks. As Naruto went head on with his Kage Bushin Sasuke would try to burn the snake. After couple of tries the snake manged to die. He laughed at their abilities.

"You two truly are heirs to your sharingan aren't you?, Well lets try this with hand to hand combat."

He had landed on a branch close to them. Both of them hard their Kunais out, Sasuke pressed it on his mouth while Naruto held it.

"Lets see how strong they really are."

They both rushed and Naruto went head on while Sasuke jumped up and tossed Kunais at him. Sasuke jumped in to help Naruto. Then they both jumped back along with him facing each other. Then charged back. The three were dodging their attack and countering. He jumped over them and went fast. Due to their sharingan they were able to follow him while he flashed all over the place.

"_We can see"_

Then he flung back and tried to attack them both. They jumped back while Sasuke did Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu. Naruto had already prepared his own. Then Naruto used Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu. Which then lead to a wave of fire that surrounded him in a whirlwind like fire. Once it ended they could see a trail coming at them. They dodge and landed.

"_Their good, they must have been able to see my attacks and countered. They can definitely see me"_

Then he brought his hand down and destroyed the branch. Naruto made three Bushin and each attack him in the gut while Naruto kick him in the guts sending him down faster.

"Sasuke now."

Sasuke had grabbed him and had his foot pressing his head toward down and grabbed him. As they went down His impacted on the branch because of the attacks he went down harder and broke through a couple of branches. They both landed next to each other and saw him die. But instead it turned into a pule of mud. Sasuke was shocked.

"A replacement."

Then a wave of Kunais advanced hitting Sasuke on the cheek while Naruto got grazed by the arm. Naruto jumped down and found Orochimaru they both engaged while Sasuke used the ninja wires to travel down where the fighting was. Naruto was downed by the grass ninja. Sasuke saw Naruto on the floor when Orochimaru came and attacked Sasuke. While he was attacking Naruto threw three small bombs on his back. When Sasuke was down he looked at both of them.

"Perhaps I was wrong you two aren't living to your family name. If it is this easy, Then I'll beat you two up then kill you."

Then the three bombs exploded. Naruto rushed forwards to buy Sasuke some time. Naruto had attacked him and when he saw the wires coming, he jumped out of the way and landed next to Sasuke. The grass ninja had finally recovered and saw the wires closing in on him. He looked around.

"This is...Sharingan-Controlled Triple Windmill Blades."

Sasuke had him tied to the trees. He had a wire on his mouth and prepared a jutsu.

"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu."

Naruto was next to him already prepared to fire a Katon.

"Katon: Goukakyu No jutsu."

As the flames collided with each other they followed the string from Sasuke's mouth and created the head of a dragon that had it's mouth open. It impacted with him but because the flame was so hot that it ended up burning the whole upper part of the tree and along with the ones behind it. They could hear him scream. After the fire died out he was on the wires and his head fell limped. Sasuke and Naruto had never felt that tired. Sakura went to help them.

"Sasuke-Kun Naruto you guys did it."

The panted and had their hands on their knees. But the grass ninja didn't die he broke the wires and clasped his hand together and all of them froze.

"I'm impressed on your abilities to be able to use the sharingan at such a young age."

He had his head on his forehead and when he removed it. It showed the sound symbol on it.

"You two are perfect."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at them and screamed trying to move.

"Aughhh"

He then chuckled.

"You guys really are brothers. Sasuke your eyes show me that you have more potential than Itachi, and you Naruto your eyes show me that you have the powers to surpass Madara."

Sasuke looked up.

"What do you want with us and Who are you."

He threw his earth scroll and caught it with his hand.

"I am Orochimaru, If you wish to see me again get past this exam with your life on the line."

As he talked he began to burn the scroll with a greenish fire. Sakura watched in horror.

"The scroll."

The scroll was finally gone only leaving a pile of ashes on his hands that the wind blew away.

"In other words defeat my sound ninjas."

Sakura had the courage to say something.

"What are you crazy, We never want to see you ever again."

Orochimaru chuckled.

"It won't go that way however."

He made a strange hand Jutsu and his neck extended from his head towards Sasuke. Once he bit down on his neck and made sure that the curse seal was there he proceed with Naruto and bit on the right side of the neck. Sasuke and Naruto had the same mark on their necks. He then drew back. He watched both of them grab their necks and scream in agony. They had both fallen down on their knees trying to make the pain go away. Sakura watch in horror as her teammates cried in agony.

"What did you do to them?"

He waved his finger.

"I gave them a fare well present, Sasuke and Naruto will seek me for power. They will come to me, until then it was fun to watch your moves."

They had sunk into the branch and left Sakura along with her teammates. She watched them faint due to the pain that they couldn't handle. She was now left alone to defend herself and her teammates.

**Next Morning**

Sakura was hiding on the inside of a tree that was hallowed out on the bottom. Naruto and Sasuke were unconscious and are fighting the curse seal. She had wet clothes on their head. They were both shivering and they both had some what of a fever. Just when she was about to fall asleep she saw a squirrel. She smiled then noticed something where on the back. She threw a shuriken to stop it. The three sound ninja that had hid in the bushes near them.

"Shes good, She was able to notice the tag."

One of them grinned.

"Lets see if she is worth killing."

"Then let's test her abilities."

They walked out of the bushes and walked towards Sakura. She took out her kunai and was ready to fight.

"What do you want?"

The sound ninja looked at the two bodies and pointed.

"We want to fight those two, To test their abilities thats all."

"Wait your sound ninjas aren't you. Then tell me what did Orochimaru put on their necks when they fought."

they glanced at each other. The one with holes on his palm smiled and started to walk forward.

"Well then looks like we won't have to do much since all we have to do is kill you."

They started to walk forward. Sakura cut a wire that was tied from the kunai. A log with shurikens all over started to swing towards them. The man with the bandaged face used his arm and the log shattered into pieces.

"You call your self a ninja? Your pathetic."

They continued to walk forward and Sakura still had the kunai in hand. Then all three them were knocked back.

"Konoha Senpuu"

There a boy with a green jumpsuit had came out with the squirrel had came out of hiding to help.

"Who are you?"

"I am Konoha's Green Beast, Rock Lee."

Sakura looked at him.

"How long were you hiding?"

I saw the three ninjas before I saw you. So I decided to help you.

"Thank you."

He turned to her and smiled like his Sensei.

"_After this Sakura will definitely like me."_

The bandaged man pulled up his sleeve and started to charge after him.

"Since your good at Taijutsu, I might be able to test your abilities."

Sakura threw a kunai at him, While he dodged Lee punched the ground and pulled out a massive root to block his attack.

"Nice your a strong one aren't you."

He looked at all three of them.

"_I won't be able to kill all three of them at the same time, So I'll have to use it."_

He began to unravel his medical tape and waited for him to charge after him. Then he disappeared to kick him in the chin. As they were in the air he wrapped the tape around him and started to spin.

"This is the end for you, Omote Renge."

As he spun one of them did a jutsu and put his hand in the ground and made a mound of soft mud. His head collided with the soft mud. Lee back away only to find that the jutsu failed.

"No....Way, No has every survived that."

The bandaged man had finally recovered.

"Thats a powerful jutsu, even after landing on that it still hurts, But now it's my turn."

He charged after him and swiped his arm only to miss. Lee had jumped out of the way smiling but then he felt a sharp pain in his ear.

"What..."

His vision was distorted and was hard for him to recover. His ears started to bleed and he fell down covering his ear trying to stop the pain. He puked

"Heh Heh. You can dodge all you want but as along as your are close to me I can still harm you. You see our attacks are all sound. Do you know what sound really is?"

"Vibrations..."

"Exactly. Hearing sound means that your ear drum is catching the shaking of the air. And the human ear drum will break if it picks up any sounds in excess of 150 Mega Hertz. Deeper in the ear still, lies the semi-circular canals. If they are damaged you lose your balance. You won;t b able to move for a awhile."

He punched again this time Lee got up and dodged trying to fight the pain in his ears. When he punched once more he parried the punch but the thing on his arm Emmit a wave of sound. He then took the sound and drilled it into his ears. Lee fainted from the excess amount of damage to his ears.

"Now that hes down lets get her and the the boys."

Sakura threw a handful of shurikens.

"You''ll have to get by me."

He started at her.

"Well, then that would be much of a challenge"

Behind some bushed Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru were watching the fight.

"So what do you wanna do Ino?"

She turned to stare at Shikamaru.

"What do you what I wanna do?"

"Well didn't you two use to be friends?"

She looked at Sakura and had remember all the time they spent before they were enemies.

"Well yea but if we go out there all we are going to die."

The bandage man had called the other boy to attack.

"Zaku, kill Sasuke in front of her."

Zaku had started to walk forward while Sakura prepared to fight him to the death. Just then the sound girl had pulled Sakura's hair.

"Don't you spend a lot of time on your hair."

Sakura pulled out a kunai. This was her time to show her team what she can do.

"That won't work on me girl."

"Who said it was for you."

She cut off her hair. Ino watched and was stunned along with everyone else.

"_I was always in the way, I never did any thing. I always hated Naruto and I loved Sasuke. But now all I see is their back. This is my time to prove them."_

Zaku snarled and turned to his female team mate.

"Kin! Kill her!"

Kin responded by stabbing Sakura in the back with a kunai, only to find Sakura had used Kawarimi no Jutsu. Sakura reappeared and began running at Zaku, a kunai in between each finger.

"Pathetic... Air pressure 100 percent... Sound waves 0 percent... BLAST!"

Sakura again used Kawarimi no Jutsu.

"You're fooling no one. You're above. Time to get serious!"

Zaku released a wave of kunai at Sakura and began looking around madly.

"Now, where did you go?"

Zaku looked around to look for the real one but hen he felt real blood drop down onto his face he realized that the one that took the attack was the real one. She stabbed Zaku on the arm and bit down on his left arm.

"Let go of me!"

Sakura held on in grim determination, which was making Zaku pissed off She was bleeding mostly from the head and ignored the pain. Ino looked with pain seeing her best friend being beaten to death

"I said let go of me, god damn it!"

Finally, Zaku managed to dislodge Sakura from his arm and prepared for an air cutter attack.

"You brat!"

Just as Zaku was powering up his technique, Ino's team had decided to take that moment to jump in. Sakura looked up to see who had intervene.

"Ino?"

"I said I'd never lose to you, Sakura. I already said that."

"Hmph. Seems some more wierdoes have crawled out of the woodwork."

Chouji suddenly tried to scramble away.

"We'll be killed! Shikamaru, let go of my scarf!"

"Yeah right idiot. It's troublesome, but since Ino jumped out, we as her team mates have to join her as well."

"Heh, you can run if you want... Fatty."

Chouji suddenly stopped his flailing. He stopped dead. Ino and Shikamaru looked on in interest. Chouji had a dark face and mumbled something that was less than a whisper.

"I'm sorry, I think you just said something, although I didn't quite hear it. Care to repeat it?"

Zaku looked at him in confusion.

"Eh?"

_'The word fat is taboo for Chouji Say it twice and...'_

Gathering his composure again, Zaku repeated what he said.

"I said you can just go jack off in the woods, FATASS!"

Chouji whirled around.

"I'M NOT A FATASS DAMN IT! I'M JUST CHUBBY!"

Zaku looked amused. Choju turned to his team mates with fire in his eyes that would make Lee turn even greener than he was already with envy.

"You two! You know this battle between leaf and sound?"

Shikamaru let go of Chouji's scarf.

"Man this is going to suck."

Ino called out to Sakura over her shoulder.

"Sakura! Take care of Sasuke and Naruto!"

She nodded.

"Alright! Time for Ino Team's full power! Chouji, do your thing!"

"O K! Baika no Jutsu!"

Chouji suddenly enlarged in enormous size and he had only a legs and a head. and began rolling towards Zaku.

"Ha! What kind of a technique is thus? It's just some fat ass rolling! Air Cutter!"

The stream of air seemed to stop Chouji until Chouji bounced into the air, attempting to land on top of Zaku and squash him. Dosu began running at Zaku to tackle him out of the way, however, Shikamaru was doing a jutsu to prevent him.

"Like I'm going to let you! Ninpou, Kagemane no Jutsu!"

Shikamaru's shadow shot out and touched Dosu's feet, stopping him in his tracks. Shikamaru made a strange gesture with his hands, which was mirrored by Dosu. Kin screamed at her team mate.

"Dosu, what the hell are you doing?"

Shikamaru saw that Kin would be a bother so he told Ino to attack her.

"Ino, Take care of that girl ninja for us."

"Take care of my body, Shikamaru! Ninpou, Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

Suddenly, Kin seized up. Ino slumped to the ground, and Shikamaru caught her and leaned her up against a tree. Kin pulled out a kunai and held it to her own throat.

"This is it. If you guys move an inch, I'll kill this Kin girl."

However, the two other members of the Sound team were just snickering. Zaku raised his hand a let loose an air cutter on the Ino controlled Kin. Zaku smiled as he got up.

"You guys are confused. Our mission is not to get the scrolls or even to pass this exam. It's Sasuke-and Naruto."

Shikamaru's had drained all of his chakra. Sighing he released it.

"Well looks like that jutsu can last for only 5 minutes, What about the girl if we attack her we can her jutsu."

Then, another voice came from above them.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Everyone looked up to see Lee's teammates standing up in the tree. Zaku looked around to see if there was anymore leaf ninja.

"You guys like to hide and attack, How about attacking head on you weaklings."

Neji activated his Byakugan and looked at everyone before seeing Naruto and Sasuke. He looked surprised before smirking.

Back at the tree Naruto and Sasuke's body was emitting a large amount of purple chakra. The darkness covered their face but what you could see was something burning and they stood up with purple chakra swirling around them. Naruto stepped forward with Sasuke next to him. When they stepped out everyone was starring at them like they were an alien. Their body had strange black marks covering only half their face while the other half was untouched. Naruto looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, Who did that to you?, Tell me"

She stared in horror.

"Naruto, Sasuke your body..."

They both looked at their hands, with their sharingan activated. Naruto started to explain.

"Don't worry, Best of all I can feel power coursing through my body, It feels great."

He clenched his fist harder. Sasuke had finished what Naruto was going to explain.

"He gave it to us, We understand now. We are avengers. We must obtain power no matter what, even if it means taking the devil's fruit."

Sakura just starred, Zaku was starring at them while they were talking. Dosu was starting to understand what Sakura was talking about.

"_So this was what the girl men, The curse seal."_

"Now tell us Sakura who did this to you?"

Zaku grinned and spoke out loud to test their strength.

"I did it"

Naruto's eyes and Sasuke's eyes turned to Zaku very fast. Zaku just starred while Shikamaru had told everyone to get away from them. Ino had released the Jutsu. Suddenly the seal started to turn red like it was burning and started to cover their face. Expect that their body wasn't fully covered. Dosu looked at them with horror.

"_Impossible, This is..."_

Dosu started to back up.

"We can't beat them, Their chakra is too high."

Zaku had his arms straight at them.

"Dosu, don't be afraid of them, after all their leaf ninjas. I'll blow them away."

"No Zaku, You don;t get it"

"MAXIMUM AIR CUTTER."

Zaku was panting when he was done.

"Heh they were blown to pieces."

Sasuke and Naruto were behind him.

"Who was?"

Both of them punched him back to Dosu. He was crouched on all fours trying to get up.

"_Their fast."_

Both of them turned to face them. Sasuke did hand seals along with Naruto.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu"

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu"

Five balls of fire headed towards Zaku while a medium sized one had swallowed the smaller one. Zaku had tired to blow them away.

"That won't work, I'll just put them out."

As he did shurikens and a group of kunais emerged out of the fire. Zaku was grazed them. Sasuke and Naruto moved to them and each had a arm and their foot on their shoulder blade.

"...So these must the proud arms that you prize so much, How about we take them for our selfs."

They started to pull and step on his shoulder harder. Then everyone heard a loud cracking sound and a scream in agony as he was pushed onto the floor unable to move from the pain. Sasuke turned to the last one.

"Looks like your left, Give us some entertainment this time."

They started to walk forward, while Dosu was shaking in horror. Sakura was trembling at seeing what the just did to him. She ran forwards and had her arms around Naruto and Sasuke.

"Stop...Please.."

The marks started to move away and back into the curse seal. They then both fell down and started to breath heavy. Dosu had all of his teammates next to him and knelt down giving them the heaven scroll.

"I'm too weak to fight Sasuke, So lets make a deal. Leave us alone and the scroll will be yours."

He drops the scroll and picks up his teammates. He started to walk until Sakura yelled at him.

"Who is Orochimaru, and what does he want with Naruto and Sasuke."

Zaku looked back and answered.

"I don't know, But all I know was that we were told to target those two."

With that he left.

**A/N: Finally done. Damn 16 pages, Well I hope you like it. **


	4. Chunin Exams Part 2

**A/N:** This is my Fourth chapter, Hope you like it. I'll also go to the review

FoxBlood: Yea I know, I just get really tired from typing a lot and later on in the series I'm gonna to have Naruto's personality lighten up bit.

Uchiha Ray: Thanks

Well, I'm lazy to go over the review so yea.

_'...thoughts...'_

"...normal talk..."

The Path to Power:

Chapter 3:

Chunin Exams Part 2:

**Third Day:**

After their battle with the sound ninjas, they've been stuck with one heaven scroll and with only so little time left they doubt that they would be able to pass the exam. Team 7 had camped near a river for food, mainly fish. Naruto had to scare the fishes away using Kahe Bushins. Sasuke, was waiting for the fishes to pop up and kill them with kunais.

"So how much do we need away?, Naruto asked.

"3-5 perhaps more, Sasuke answered.

"Alright, here I go"

Naruto dived down to the river with 4 other clones near the fish. The fishes reacted and started to swim away, Naruto and his clones manged to scare a group of fish and they flew upward and Sasuke threw 5 kunais and manged to pin them on a trunk of the tree.

"Yo Naruto, This is enough let's head back."

Naruto climbed up and dried himself using ripped clothing's. As Sasuke gathered the fishes from the trunk he had noticed a sharp pain coming from his neck. He griped it hoping it go away but it only soothed it for a moment. He manged to get the fish wrapped up in a rag and tied it together. Both of them walked together down the trail. Naruto broke the silence

"So...does that mark on your neck hurt?' Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at him for awhile before answering

"Yea.."

Naruto nodded.

"Hey, See if you can try using a jutsu like Housenka to the river."

Sasuke took a deep breath and started to make hand seals, But the moment he was about to use it the seal started to glow red and sharp pain shot down his neck. He buckled in pain and Naruto rushed to his side. Sasuke manged to subside the pain for awhile. He looked up

"We can't use any jutsu, When I tried to mold it into my mouth the thing activates and starts to hurt. Naruto helped him up and sighed.

"Well we might not be able to use it now but perhaps we can store in chakra.

Sasuke looked at him.

"How?"

"Instead of using pumping out chakra we could store it and use stamina at it's raw form that way we can use taijutsu."

Sasuke pondered and then looked at his hands.

"We could try it."

Naruto nodded and they both started to walk back to the camp.

As they got back from camp they sat down by the bundle of wood and used flint and other stuff to create a fire rather using jutsus. As they cooked the fish Sakura talked about how they might not pass the second exam. After the fishes were cooked they finished the food. Naruto was still hungry and decided to go off looking for food.

"Naruto, let me go with you, Your still probably tired from yesterday" Sasuke said

They both walked off to find food but they grabbed their canteen and continued off. Sasuke filled the water while Naruto waited for the right time to get the fish.

"Hey, Naruto do you think that conserving chakra is a good idea?" Sasuke said

"It's probably the only thing that I can think of that will allow us to use chakra later on when we need it."

Sasuke nodded and left.

"Come on, Let's go Sakura is probably wondering where we are"

With that they both got up and walked to the camp. When they got there they found a man holding onto Sakura's hand with her hand on the scroll. Sasuke ran with a kunai and Naruto charged ready to tackle him to the ground. The man noticed and move out of the way.

"Whoa, you guys I didn't come here to fight."

Sasuke asked.

"If you didn't come here to fight then what did you come here for?"

The man moved his glasses up and replied.

"I am Kabuto, I was just passing by when I saw your teammate start to open the scroll."

Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"Can you not try to ruin everything when we aren't here?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke hoping to say a apology when he told her to not say anything. He took the scroll away and put it into his small supply pack on his back. Naruto looked at the man.

"So why are you here all alone, and where is your teammates."

"Ahh, Well originally, we planned to separate. I was charged with recovering the other scroll while my teammates would head to the tower. So I would either get come back without a scroll or with a scroll."

Sasuke grunted. Kabuto needed help

"Do you guys mind helping me get to the tower?"

Naruto pondered.

"Hmm, If we do we better get something in return."

"Well Naruto, I have a earth scroll that I don't need if I give you that will you help me?"

Sasuke answered.

"Alright, We'll help you."

Kabuto gave Sasuke the earth scroll and they packed up and started to hop off trees to get to the tower as fast as they can. As they got closer to the tower Sasuke noticed that it seemed that it got farther away each time they got closer.

"Wait, Stop"

Everyone halted on a tree branch looking at Sasuke.

"Something is wrong, We should be closer to the tower rather than farther away."

Kabuto looked at the tower and realized the same thing.

"Alright how about we split up, Naruto and Sasuke you keep on going up front, Sakura and I will go around, If we get into trouble don't fight, Just run and we'll meet up at the tower."

Naruto got up.

"Alright, I don't like it but we'll split the scroll I'll carry the heaven and Sakura can carry the heaven scroll."

The nodded and split up. Naruto and Sasuke continued to go the same way they went only to find that they were going nowhere and realized that they were in a genjutsu.

"Damn, We're not going anywhere like this."

Sasuke looked around.

"Looks like we might have some company."

Out of the trees and the floor there were tons of ninjas all in black that rose up from the floor and out of the trees. From far away, three ninjas that looked just like them but with a different color outfit. They set up the genjutsu hoping to lure them in so they could get their scroll. Naruto surveyed the area.

"We're surrounded but it looks like the guys who set this up are near by."

Sasuke pulled out his kunai and out it on his mouth and got a spare one on his hand. Naruto grabbed his kunai.

"Heh, Hope your ready Sasuke cause I'm not gonna drag your body back to the tower"

They both rushed and started to hack and slash at all the ninjas even though it had not effect since they would keep on repairing it self. Sasuke had threw his kunai at one, It pierced through the body but it eventually repaired it self. As they continued they started to wear down.

"Naruto, we're not going to win like this, let's make a plan you make a shadow clone and hide, when I give the signal you use any jutsu to knock them out."

Naruto nodded and left with a shadow clone. Naruto and Sasuke at this time were already on the ground on one of their knees trying to rest up. All of a sudden the ninjas started to disappear and the three original ninja came out of hiding and were carrying kunais in their hands. The one in the middle started to speak.

"Well, Look we have here."

He looked at both of them.

"Hand over the scroll you have and we'll make this less painful than it needs to be.

Sasuke smirked and looked up.

"Do you really think that we will give up that easily, Naruto now's your chance."

Naruto pop out from the bushes and started to create a fire style jutsu.

"_I can use only so much chakra into this blast"_

He finished it and spread the fire to the three ninjas causing them to catch on fire. As the fire died out they were unconscious from the pain. Sasuke went to the bodies and searched for anything useful.

"Hphmm, They were a waste of time."

Naruto nodded.

"Come on, let's go to the tower I'm sure their waiting for us there."

They continued to jump from branch to branch and finally with only one hour left to spare they made it with Sakura waiting for them. Kabuto was waving at them.

"What took so long?"

"Ehh, we ran into some trouble back there, but we got them."

When Kabuto saw his teammates he left with them.

"Thank you guys."

They all nodded and left. Team 7 had entered the room in which was empty with nothing but a board with written words on them. Naruto handed one to Sasuke and they looked at each other, nodded and ripped the scrolls open. The main part of the written seal raised and smoke emitted from the lump. Sasuke knew exactly what this was.

"Naruto! These are summoning scrolls! Get rid of them!"

Naruto and Sasuke threw the scrolls on top of each other on the floor in front of them. The smoke increased in volume before it exploded into a cloud, revealing their Academy teacher when it cleared. Sakura was the only person who was happy to see him. To Naruto and Sasuke, he was just another person who couldn't be trusted. Iruka smiled at them, pulling a watch out of his pocket and opened it, checking the time. He sighed before snapping the watch's lid closed again and putting it back in his pocket.

"Congratulations on passing. I knew you could do it."

Naruto wanted to know why Iruka had appeared.

"Iruka-Sensei. Why were you summoned?"

Iruka smiled.

"Chunin's are required to meet every team that passes the second test. I was lucky enough to be chosen to give you the message."

Naruto nodded. Sasuke smirked, making everyone look at him.

"I see. Since these are summoning scrolls, what would you have planned to do if we had opened them before we got here?"

Iruka smiled.

"You're as sharp as ever, Sasuke."

Iruka picked up the scrolls, showing them to them.

"As you have guessed, this part of the exam tests your mission completion ability. So if you had broken the rules and opened them prematurely, we were ordered to knock out that team until the second exam ended."

Sasuke smirked again and looked at Sakura.

"Oh! Sensei, what does that inscription on the wall mean? I've read it but I don't understand it!"

Iruka smiled, turning around and looking at it.

"That was the second half of my mission, to explain what that means. Read it. It's the principle Hokage-Sama wrote that you should keep in mind as a Chunin. Heaven in this text refers to the head of a person, and earth points to the body. If you do not possess Heaven, gain knowledge and be prepared. If you do not possess Earth, run through the fields and seek strength. If you posses both, and dangerous missions will become safe. It can even become easy."

Sakura pointed to where the missing letter was on the inscription.

"Then what's that missing letter?"

Iruka smiled.

"It's the letter that symbolizes a Chunin. The human letter that was in the Earth scroll goes there too." The survival mission you took part in these last five days tested the basic abilities of the examinees as a Chunin, and you guys completed it. A Chunin is a commander-class. He has a duty to lead his team. Deeply inscribe into your heart the importance of knowledge and strength in missions. Never forget that Chunin principal, and go onto the next step. That's all I will tell you"

Team Seven nodded in understanding. Iruka smiled and waved to them.

"I'll catch you guys later."

Iruka had left them in the empty room. They walked through a huge door and saw everyone lined up and looking facing the Jounins and the other people who was instructors of the exam. (I'm going to skip the boring talk about the exam and all the other crap that I don't feel like writing.) As the Hokage was rambling on about the other exam duties, Sakura had noticed that Naruto and Sasuke was at pain.

"I think that you two should drop out of the matches."

Sasuke was stunned at what he heard.

"You guys are always in pain and I can't stand to see you guys suffer like this"

Sasuke looked back.

"This isn't about the exams or being chunins, Naruto and I want to see if we are strong, Everyone in here is strong and we want to test our abilities with theirs."

Sakura was close to tears.

"If you won't tell them, then I will"

Sakura was about to raise her hands when Naruto grabbed her hand down.

"Stop, Your just being noisy."

Genma the referee for the match asked the crowd if anyone was going to drop out. Kabuto raised his hands and He allowed him to leave. The Hokage, Anko and everyone else was talking about what to do with Naruto and Sasuke. The Hokage decided to let them proceed with the match. Although some people did not agree with it, He also explain that should the curse seal open and become out of control they are to intervene and stop the match. The referee said.

"I will now display the first two contestants."

The board above them started to scramble the names. It said

Uchiha Sasuke Vs Akadou Yoroi

Sasuke smiled.

"Right off the bat huh?"

The Hokage had instructed everyone that is not a contestant to go to the stands and watch Kakashi walked near Naruto and Sasuke.

"Yo, You guys should not be using your Sharingan, or any other jutsu, If the curse seal reactivates I will have to come in and stop you guys and cancel the match."

Both of them was stunned.

'_Can he do that?'_

Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Well good luck, and I hope you conserved chakra."

Sasuke nodded and waved. Genma put his hand up and Sasuke and Yoroi both stood in front of each other from a distance.

"Let the match begin"

He put his had down and jumped out of the way. Yoroi had make a seal and one of his hand glowed blue with chakra, He also put his hand onto his shuriken pack. Sasuke was ready and closed his eyes.

'_Heh, Good thing I saved up chakra.'_

As soon as Yoroi threw three shurikens at him he opened his eyes.

"Sharingan."

Everyone was surprised that he manged to mold chakra without the curse seal reacting to it. Kakashi was stunned the most along with the Hokage and Anko.

_'Impossible, How...'_

Sasuke grabbed his kunai and hit all three of them. He made some hand seals, as Yoroi was still charging at him. Sasuke with his Sharingan saw the movement. Yoroi moved in while Sasuke charge but he slide to his legs and forced him down. Sasuke had him with a arm lock but Yoroi had his hand on his chest.. His hand started to glow blue and started to drain his chakra. Sasuke noticed that his strength was fading and his Sharingan was gone.

'_Dammit, What the.. is he'_

Sasuke finally realized that he was taking his chakra way.

'You..."

Yoroi smiled.

"Finally realized it did you?"

Sasuke mustered whatever strength to get him off.

"GET OFF"

Sasuke kicked him off and struggled to get up. He wondered what he should do. Yoroi got up and his hand glowed blue again. He charged after him. Sasuke was close to having no more chakra. He had to dodge every single attack. His hand did touch Sasuke's hair which drained a bit of chakra but not a whole lot. He moved out of the way and got frustrated. He turned around to look at Yoroi. He wondered a bit. As he moved he remember fighting Lee in the very beginning of the exam. He decided to use that against him. As he dodged all of the moves he rushed at Yoroi. He smiled and knew that it would be over. But then he disappeared and reappeared in front of him by kicking him in the chin sending him flying upward. Then he went behind him as he was in mid air.

"From here on out.. It's original."

Everyone was shocked expect for Naruto who smiled. Sasuke poked his back but the curse seal had stated to activate.

'_Shit, why does it have to happen now..."_

He coughed up blood and his body started to tremble. The curse seal was already starting to spread all over his body. The examiners had little hope for him to stop the curse seal.

"DAMMIT, I can't lose to it..I WON'T"

The curse seal started to recede away stopped spreading. After the curse seal receded he smiled.

"Sorry about that, How about we finish this fight."

Sasuke brought his right leg around in a sweeping strike, which Yoroi blocked with little effort. He smirked.

"Not good enough!"

Kakashi thought the opposite.

"No, you're not good enough."

Sasuke brought his left fist in another sweeping motion and hits Yoroi in the face couldn't guard sending him plummeting to the ground.

"I'm not done yet!"

Sasuke landed another few sweeping strikes before he finished it off with an ax kick straight to Yoroi's stomach as he came into contact with the ground, doubling the damage. Sasuke announced his combo to the crowd

"Shi Shi Rendan!"(Lion Combo)

The referee gone over and checked out the body of Yoroi.

"He will not be able to continue, The winner of the first match is Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto smiled and watch Sasuke walk up the stairs to where they were standing. Kakashi figured that it would better if he did seal on both of them at the same time rather then doing it one by one.

-After all the boring matches-

The score board said Uzumaki Naruto vs Inuzuka Kiba.

Kiba got excited and thought he had a easy win. Naruto sighed.

Naruto jumped off the railing. Kiba jumped off as well.

"Well if it is the loser of the year"

Naruto ignore the comment and stood in front of him. Kiba let Akamaru on the ground. Genma started the match and jumped out again.

"Akamaru don't move I can handle this alone."

Everyone knew that automatically Naruto would lose. Sasuke and Kakashi knew that he would put up a good fight. Kiba already made his move using Shikyaku no Jutsu. His body started to change to that of a beast. He charged head on and punched Naruto in the stomach sending him flying to a wall. Kiba got cocky and started to walk away. By now everyone knew that he was done. Everyone in the crowd was already saying how he was weak and how fast it ended. As he was walking away Naruto stood up.

"Is that really all you have?"

Kiba looked back to see Naruto up. He couldn't see his eyes but he was angry. Naruto smiled.

"if that is really he best you can do I'd rather you fight with your dog then alone."

Kiba growled and rushed in with Akamaru, As he was running he pulled out two smoke bombs and threw it on Naruto's feet. Naruto was blinded for a moment but was getting pounded.

'_I needa get out of here or else the situation can get worse"_

He made a ran for it outside of the smoke but when Akamaru saw him he rushed in. Naruto was pushed back inside. When the smoke cleared Naruto was holding Akamaru with a clone while he was standing there. Kiba was pissed that it failed but he had a back up plan.

"Naruto..I'm getting Akamaru back wither you like it or not"

He pulled out two pills and threw one in his mouth while he tossed one at Akamaru's mouth. He started to glow red and kicked the clone making it disappear. Then he went back to Kiba's side. Kiba made a hand seal and used Jūjin Bunshin which made Akamaru turn into the exact same copy of Kiba. Naruto was in a lot of trouble by now. Kiba had rushed in with Akamaru and continued to hammer Naruto with attacks. Naruto was annoyed yet he couldn't do anything. He could barely dodge the attack since Kiba's stamina was double his along with his chakra making it harder for him to dodge. Naruto pumped chakra into his feet o dodge it but it was taking a toll since the curse seal started to put sharp pains down his neck. He kept on jumping until he accidentally slip as he was jumping which was bad. Kiba say this as a opening and used Gatsuga. The two had spun together to and managed to hit Naruto directly and forced him to fly upward more and as he flew back down he tried to gather chakra to his hands to try and take some impact but his curse seal reactivated as he flew back down, the chakra on his hand faded, he landed and his head took most of the impact. He spat out blood and could barely feel a thing.

'_Damn it, I can barely move and this is the worse time for this to happen'_

Orochimaru smiled at Naruto trying to get back up.

'_So...Naruto,Let's compare your strength with Sasuke'_

Kiba walked back knowing that Naruto would of lost already. Naruto struggled to stood back up and looking tired and was losing blood.

"Where do you think your going?, I'm not done yet"

Kiba turned around and smirked.

"Come on Naruto, In your current state I could beat you with one hand tied."

"Try me"

"Fine, This time I'll make sure you won't be able to move"

Naruto saw Kiba using the annoying jutsu and moved out of the way. Kiba missed and slammed into a wall. He got back up and was smiling, seeing how slow Naruto moved would be a huge advantage. Instead of using Gatsuga he charged head on with Akamaru and proceeded to beat him up using Taijutsu.

'_Heh, I will win this now'_

Naruto knew that dodging this would be rather annoying and as he was tackled by Kiba he saw this as a change to get one of his food pills. Naruto reached into his back pack and grabbed 1 food pill. As he fell to the floor he got back up and grinned. Kiba was annoyed

"What are you laughing at?"

He put his hand up to show the pill to Kiba. Kiba was shocked and checked his pockets and realized that he was missing one.

"Dammit, How did you get one"

"When you tackled me I went into your pocket and reached for one."

Kiba closed his eyes and opened them back.

"Heh, so you gotten on pill, You still can't hurt me even when you have a pill."

Sasuke grinned.

'_Just wait'_

Naruto closed his mouth and put the pill into his mouth and felt his chakra comeback to full strength although the pill increased his chakra more some of his chakra was set to try and push the curse seal back making his chakra less.

"Hope your ready Kiba, Cause here I go"

Naruto opened his eyes and his Sharingan was revealed. As Kiba charged Naruto saw his movements easier and had more time to think rather wait to get pummeled. He step sided and threw a hand full of shurikens. Kiba dodge and grinned.

"Heh, shurikens won't work on me"

Naruto smiled and pulled his hands together and put his arms close to this chest revealing the strings. He tied Akamaru on the floor. Kiba tried to cut Akamaru free but he was slow. Naruto was already making hand signs.

"Too Slow, Katon: Housenka no jutsu"

The fire balls hit the strings setting it fire and making it harder for Kiba to set Akamaru free.

"Tech, Guess I'll have to fight him alone."

Kiba charged with his incredible speed but with Naruto's Sharingan on it was useless, Naruto charged as well and they both landed a punch but Naruto ducked at the right moment and punched Kiba in the stomach. He saw this as a opportunity

"Kage Bushin no jutsu"

He made only one clone and he ran up and kicked Kiba into the air and proceed to punch him multiply times. Naruto jumped up above Kiba and he kicked him hard with his right foot. Kiba blocked but he forgot about his back and was punched in the back. Kiba fell and the clone went away as soon as Naruto did a combo of kicking Kiba in the stomach and right as Kiba landed on the ground Naruto's foot landed on his gut with force that it cracked the ground even further. Naruto jumped out of the way and slid away from the hole on the ground. The examiner looked at the badly beaten up Kiba and at the dog.

"Kiba is unable to fight, Naruto is the victor."

Sakura was happy along with Sasuke and Kakashi but no one else clapped. They all started in awe that the dead beat was able to win. Naruto was lying on the ground when Sasuke went to pick him up.

"Okay, Now that we're done with the battle, I want to help you with your seals"

Kakashi lead them down to some room where it was surrounded with nothing but pillars and darkness. Kakashi took some kunais and drew cricles around them and he had cut the tip of his fingers so it would bleed and he started to write symbols on the floor that lead to their curse seals. Kakashi had just finished painting the last of the Kanji in blood up Sasuke's back. Kakashi stepped backed

"This seal technique utilities your will powers as it's source. Should you ever doubt or question your strength, the seal will temporarily break and allow the curse seal to activate."

They both nodded in understanding as Kakashi formed a quick chain of hand seals and placed his hands on both boy's necks, which made them stiffen up.

"Fuuja Houin!"

The area flashed white and both boys screamed in agony as the lines of Kanji slowly worked their way up Naruto and Sasuke's bodies in wave like motions. After several seconds the red signs receded into the curse seals and there was a small circle that trapped the curse seal from coming out. Due to the pain and wasting energy the boys fainted and slept. Kakashi chuckled at the two until he heard footsteps. He looked back and saw a foot coming out of a pillar. As he came out his body was enveloped by his dark and purple chakra aura.

You're... Orochimaru!"

"It's been a while, Kakashi-Kun, To see you grown so much but your not my main concern, The boys behind are my main."

Kakashi glared at Orochimaru

"Why are you after them?"

"I want what you have on your left eye, Besides with those two I can have a very long time of learning more jutsu."

Kakashi stiffened and let out a muffled gasp.

"You didn't have THAT a long time ago, Your sharingan."

"What is your purpose?"

"The Village of Sound is mine, And those boys are needed."

Kakashi observed his every move to be prepare.

"To accomplish my ambitions, I need pieces to become my arms and legs for me."

"So Sasuke and Naruto are two of those pieces?"

"No. They are the supreme pieces. The one's taking the exam right now are... Merely sacrifices."

Orochimaru started to walk closer. Kakashi had one of his arm down and prepared his Raikari.

"Don't get any closer to them! Even if you're one of the Legendary Sannin, I can sacrifice my life to kill you!"

Orochimaru just laughed at the gesture, which made Kakashi suspicious.

"What's so funny?"

Orochimaru licked his mouth with his long tongue

"There is no point using that seal. You know, They both have hearts that will seek power no matter how dark it is, as long as it will let them accomplish their goals. They posses that kind of disposition. They are avengers."

"So, you took advantage of that. But neither of them will-"

"Eventually, THEY will seek ME out."

Orochimaru began turning away and walking off.

"Seek me out for power, that is. Also... You said that you could kill me? Try. That is, if you can..."

Orochimaru sent off a large wave of killing intent to prove his point. Kakashi stiffened at this and began shivering as Orochimaru walked away.

"Sacrifice my life to kill him? Am I mad?"

Kakashi stood up and put both boys over his shoulders, taking them to the hospital. After the last battle with Dosu and Chouji the winners had lined up and each were given a last two numbers left were one and four. They gave Naruto one and Sasuke four. Naruto was fighting Neji and Sasuke were to fight Gaara. The match-ups were decided and the Hokage told them about the final test and that they had a month to train and rest before dismissing them.

A/N finally done...Sorry it took so long I had a lot of stuff to do


	5. Training Month

A/N: Sorry for not updating in like a year I've been caught up in SAT and other school crap that its really annoying but anyways I'll try my best to update this.

_'...thoughts...'_

"...normal talk..."

The Path to Power:

Chapter 6:

Training Months:

**Two Days Later:**

Naruto and Sasuke had been sleeping in the hospital for a couple of days after Kakashi had put in the sealing for the curse seal. When Naruto woke up he realized that he was not in the hospital near the second exam building but he was in the Konoha hospital instead. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a small room where the walls were brown and there was a closet for his clothes. On his left was a small table and a vase with flowers were on it and nothing else. On his right there was the door and a chair next to the door that had a fresh clothes but it was different from what he was normally wearing. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawned and stretched his arms.

"How did I get here?"

Then a nurse walked in and took his chart checked him off for any injuries or any complications. When he checked out okay the nurse dismissed him.

"Okay, Your fine you don't need to be here your clothes are over there by the chair"

She points to the chair and she walks out. As Naruto was getting dressed there was a note by the clothes.

"Naruto, You have one month to train before the final part of the chunin exam starts. I'm sorry that I cannot help you train because I'm currently with Sasuke. However I left someone that is very good at training you – Kakashi"

He looked at the note yelled out in frustration and crumbled the note and tossed it in the trashcan.

"That guy had better be as good as he said he is"

He walked out of the hospital and went into the foyer. As he walked around he noticed that there was a lot more rushing and a lot more people squirming to get things done.

"Must be a lot of accidents or just from the Chunin Exams."

He walks out the foyer and goes to the desk where the nurse was talking.

"Hi I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm here to check out"

The receptionist looked at Naruto and then went to the clip board to check him out

"Okay Uzumaki...Ahh there you are, here take this check to the front lobby."

Naruto took the paper and walked out of the lobby, He wanted to meet who would train him instead of Kakashi. He walked out to the lobby and gave the paper to the man on the counter. He took it and waved him off. As he walked inside, Naruto looked around for any shinobi that looked like he can train him. He saw chunins and jounins but they all looked like they were busy with something or were on duty. Then he saw a man with long white hair leaning on the wall with his eyes clothes waiting for someone. Naruto recognized the clothes and the hair, even the headband. He walked up to him and said.

"Jiraiya? What are you doing here?"

Jiraiya looked up and looked down and a large grin formed from his mouth.

"Naruto, Wow you've really grown a lot haven't you?

He ruffled his hair and laughed. Naruto on the other hand was annoyed and shook his hair back into place.

"What are you doing here anyways?"

Jiraiya looked at him with surprise.

"Didn't that note Kakashi left at the clothes tell you?

"Y.Y..Your training me?"

"You got that right. So common, lets go, But before that...Lets get you some new clothes."

They both left and went to a store. Jiraiya picked up a orange and black jacket (The one he wears in Shippuden).

"Why orange Jiraiya..Isn't that a bad color?"

"Well Naruto you wearing a black doesn't seem to fit you that much"

"I see.., Well at least it's not all orange."

Naruto zipped up the zipper and he walked out with black sandals and black headband and the orange and black jacket.

"Hmm doesn't look to bad"

Jiraiya payed for the outfit and they walked out to a secluded part of the forest with a small river flowing through.

"Okay..I think we are far away enough."

Naruto looked around.

"Uhhh what is this place?'

"You don't recognize it?"

Hmm..."

Then he remembered that this place was the a forest near the Uzumaki clan's border when Madara and Naruto used to play when Naruto was little.

"Grrrrr..Why did you bring me here"

Jiraiya looked at him.

"Because this place is the only place that is secluded and not to mention that we will be alone here. Besides there are deserted houses here"

Naruto looked down on the ground to hide his facial expression which is showing hate and malice. Then he lightened up and said one word.

"Fine.."

"Good...now strip to your boxers and toss the clothes aside.

"Wait...WHAT!"

"Just listen to me and strip down to your boxers."

Naruto grumbled about how this was idiotic and how dumb this was. Naruto was wearing a blue stripped boxers.

"So..How is this suppose to help me with my training?"

"Well you learned how to climb trees with Kakashi."

Naruto nodded.

"Well walking on water is 10x harder than climbing trees with your foot"

Jiraiya walked to the edge of the water and he closed his eyes, made a hand seal and the blue glow of chakra surrounded his foot and then he proceeded to walk a couple steps into the water. Naruto looked uninterested.

"Listen, This is a great exercise with your chakra control which you will need to be able to master, Now do like what you would with your tree climbing exercise."

"I got it.."

Naruto walked to the edge of the water and looked down on it for a bit. Then he made the hand seal and closed his eyes. The same blue chakra glows around his foot. When he put his right foot on the water it was on top of the water but the moment his put his left he fell into the cold water."

"WHAT THE HELL ITS COLD!"

Jiraiya smirked and laughed.

"I forgot to tell you, the waters here tend to get cold"

"Wow..Nice time to tell me when I'm already cold, Besides I didn't think it would be this hard."

Naruto tried hours after hours and at least during the 6 hour of failing and trying, the sun started the set he was finally able to master the chakra control.

"YES FINALLY.."

"Nice job Naruto, Now lets get some rest."

Naruto was just getting dressed until he heard that sentence and looked up.

"Whoa its way it early to sleep."

"That may be true but you wasted a lot of chakra on this exercise, a good night sleep is what a good shinobi needs."

Naruto continued to pester him.

"I'm fine I've got a lot of chakra, now common and lets train."

Jiraiya sighed.

"I'm sorry Naruto..But unlike Madara you don't have the chakra capacity to continue."

Naruto glared him and started to charge at him for saying he was inferior to him. Jiraiya knew that he was going to do that so he waited until he was in range and punched him in the stomach and then flipped him over. Naruto managed to ask him.

"H..How?"

"I told you..you don't have the chakra to keep up..listen if you wish to get stronger you need your rest. Your body won't be good if you get less sleep."

Naruto let his words sink in and decided to sleep on the floor. As he sleep he had a dream about when he was little.

_Dream:_

"_nii-san, What are we going to do today huh?"_

_He looked at the 5 year old blonde boy with blue eyes. He chuckled and smiled._

"_Well I think that forest over there should be nice."_

"_Nehh? Forest what forest?"_

_He chuckled and made a hand signal to follow him. They walked past the wall and continued onto the dirt path. The 5 year boy then said._

"_nii-san I'm tired from walking Are we there yet?"_

"_Yea..We're almost there"_

_They reached the forest and it had to same visual as the training in the present day. _

"_Ehhh what are doing here? There's nothing to do here"_

"_Sure there is here..You hide and I'll count."_

_The black haired boy moved to the nearest tree and counted. The blond boy decided to run deeper into the forest and hide on top of a tree. But he failed to realize that there was a bit of mud on it and it was leaving a trail. Then he heard._

"_100. Ready or not here I come"_

_He hide on top of the tree but he realized that the branch was weakened from the high winds from the storm that passed by two days ago. The branch started to crack and then all of a sudden it gave way to the weight of the boy.  
__"Aughhhhh"_

_He fell down at a considerable height and as he landed he broke his forearm and started to cry. The black haired boy found him from the scream and rushed there as fast as he could. He found him lying on the ground and decided to pick him up and carry him home._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_*sniffle* not really..i think my arm broke.."_

"_It's okay I'm sure mom will be able to heal it."_

_He carried him back up to the section of the village and lead him home. When he got home Kushina ran to the boy._

"_Naruto are you okay?"_

"_*sniffle* No my arm hurts Kaa-san"_

"_It's okay"_

_She comforted him until he stopped crying. Then she took him to his room to patch his arm up. Minato came out of the room to see what was happening._

"_Madara what happened?_

"_Naruto fell from a tree and broke his arm, he's find otou-san"_

_Minato sighed and thanked Madara._

Dream Ends:

Naruto woke up to water being splashed on his face.

"What the hell Jiraiya"

"Well you wouldn't wake, besides its almost noon"

Naruto bolted up and rubbed his eyes

"ALMOST NOON!"  
He hurried up and got dressed and went to the river. Jiraiya was standing on a circle with kunais on the floor with red markings and his hands was dripping with blood. Naruto walked up onto the circle and looked at Jiraiya.

"What's this?"

"Naruto, Do you know why I had you to learn how to do the water walk?'

Naruto shook his head as a no.

"Well for one thing It was to help you learn how to control using the Rasengan, the second is this."

"Well what is this?"

"This will help you in controlling your curse seal. I noticed that when you were doing the water exercise you had a harder time in controlling your chakra so I decided to help you learn how to control the curse seal. So come and sit down on the middle of the circle."

Naruto walked onto the center of the circle and Jiraiya took off his jacket and his undershirt that he wore. Then he sat down on the center and Jiraiya then made a couple of hands seals.

"Now this procedure will hurt a bit so I want you to bear with me, Don't worry you won't be knocked out like Kakashi's version, you just feel like you got the wind knocked out of you"

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes for impending pain that was going to happen. Jiraiya put the palm of his hands on the curse seal. Then a blue glow emanated from his palm and the red markings from the floor went up to his body onto the curse seal. Naruto screamed in pain and waited for the pain to go away. Then a white flash glowed and Jiraiya pulled his palm away. When the sealing was done there was a second circle inside the seal making a circle on the outside and a smaller circle on the inside that touched the curse seal of heaven.

"There...Done"

Naruto was on his knees panting from the pain and loss of breath of screaming.

"What did you do?"

"Easy. I made it so you could control the curse seal and that it won't corrupt your mind into wanting to use it. However, it's a timed usage of the curse seal once your done using it you can't use it again for a day. But if you go past your limits on using the seal then it will consume you and make it harder to restore you back to normal...Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded. Jiraiya got up and pulled the kunais out of the ground and used a Suiton to wash the blood off.

"Okay..Since day one of your training begins the first week is gonna help you learn how to use and control the curse seal. For now I want you fight me..use everything on me don't hold back."

Naruto nodded and activated his Sharingan. Then he proceeded to charge and throw some shurikens at him, Jiraiya dodged them with ease.

"Common Naruto, You can certainly do better than this."

But Jiraiya didn't see that after he threw the shurikens he was making hand signs. Jiraiya was waiting for what jutsu it was. Then Naruto stopped and prepare to launch the fireball.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu"

"Dammit..Didn't expect that"

Then Jiraiya made his hand seals and said.

"Katon: Gamayo Emudan"

The the fire connected each other and started to clash in the middle. Jiraiya being more experience was able to push Naruto's fire back and back. Naruto decided to give up and use the fire as a cover and created a Kage Bushin. Once the fire dissipated the Kage Bushin ran into the forest and decided get him from behind. Naruto charge at him and send a fist to his face. Jiraiya blocked and grabbed his fist, Then Naruto sent his foot to his stomach which Jiraiya then used his other hand to block. Naruto used his other fist to punch him in the face but Jiraiya ducked out of reach.

"Your good. But not good enough"

Naruto smirked.

"Now!"

The Kage Bushin jumped out and had a hand sign done.

"Katon: Housenka jutsu"

Jiraiya tired to pry himself away but Naruto had a hard grip on him.

"Tchh"

Jiraiya then kicked Naruto on the stomach and he let him go. They both jumped out of the way and landed across each other.

"Naruto..That's good, But your fighting style needs work..other than that your jutsus are good, Now I want you to make as much Kage Bushin as you can..make them until your out of chakra"

"How is this suppose to help me"

"Because we wouldn't waste a lot of time doing this, Since Kage Bushin require equal amount of chakra per clone you waste more chakra that way and it will help speed up the process."

Naruto nodded and created the hand sign.

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

There stood 50 Naruto clones all looking at each other.

"Good. Now dismiss them."

The 49 clones grumbled about being called for no reason and then they all disappeared with a puff of smoke. Naruto slumped on the floor feeling like he had all of his chakra sucked out of his body. Jiraiya then got up and explained to him how to access the curse seal.

"Naruto..I want you to focus your remaining chakra onto the curse seal..Don't worry nothing will happen I promise. Once you do that you should feel a bit of pressure on your shoulder you need to learn how to equal out the chakra on your curse seal until it feels normal. Once that happens release it all at once and that's how you learn to use it and control it."

Naruto nodded and then closed his eyes to focus on the curse seal. He felt his chakra slithering on the curse seal and felt weird at first. Then he started to equal out the chakra by lessening the amount there is on the curse seal but he left to much out so it didn't feel right. After an hour of standing there he finally got the correct amount. Then he let go of all the chakra and he felt stronger and fast than before. The red flame marks started to spread across his body. It covered his face but only covered half of his body leaving the left side of his body untouched. (Think of Sasuke's first usage when he fought the sound ninja's at the forest of death).

"Wow..I feel stronger, But why is it blue? I remember it use to be purple"

"Well When I created the seal. I made it so it uses your chakra to use the curse seal. It's made that way so it will help remove the corruption on the seal. The purple chakra is Orochimaru's it's there to help corrupt your mind. But the seal I used helps suppress it when you use it. However, once you've reach your limit you've got to remove it. Understand"

Naruto nodded and looked at his body.

"To remove just dissipate the chakra in your body and the marks will begin to go away, now you need to learn how to activate at any time during a fight or when your in dire danger."

Naruto nodded and let go of all the chakra. Then he fell on the dirt huffing and panting. Jiraiya explain that his body was not accustomed to the curse seal yet so his body felt weaker.

"This is why we need to train you on how to use the curse seal better"

Naruto nodded and got up.

"Dammit...I can't use it again can I?"

"No..I'm Sorry, But since your opponent is Neji I can teach you a really good jutsu."

"Really? What's it called?"

"It's called the Rasengan"

He put his right hand out with his palm showing and then a strips of blue started to coming into his palm to create a ball of chakra with a small blue blow in the middle.

"This is what Rasengan looks like. Although it looks easy to make the training procedure is hard, I'm sure that you should be able to complete it within a week or two."

Week 1-2:

Jiraiya had gotten to store and buy a large supplies of water balloon for Naruto to learn how to train. He woke him up by throwing a water balloon at him which got him up with a pissed face. Jiraiya ignored his remarks and told him how he was gonna train for Rasengan.

"There are three stages to learn how to do Rasengan the first step is in water balloons. The first stage is called rotation. Watch."

Jiraiya pumped his chakra into the water balloon. Naruto watched as a large number of points on the surface of the water balloon poked outwards before the balloon burst, spraying water everywhere. Jiraiya exaplined.

"You need to pump your chakra so that it rotates around the balloon don't just let it sit there"

Naruto had a fairly good idea of what Jiraiya explained.

"I'll just try it."

Jiraiya smirked, before handing another water balloon and tossing it to Naruto. Jiraiya looked at Naruto confidently.

"Okay, you stay here and continue on how to work and I'll guide you through it "

Naruto looked at the water balloon and wondered how he was going to do this.

Jiraiya sat back down on the ground and watched Naruto try over and over again on how him trying to rotate the chakra so that the ball bulges in every direction. Naruto had only manged one bulge before the ball rotates around in one direction. Jiraiya left Naruto to try various methods of getting the balloon to pop. By about three in the afternoon, Naruto was getting close. Spinning chakra in many differing directions was not something ninjas did often, if at all. Finally, Naruto managed to ease another spin into it and the balloon finally broke from the stress, water flying everywhere. Naruto smiled and jumped up in glee. Something he would only do with his team and he was finally happy.

"I DID IT WOOHOOO"

But then Naruto fell from exhaustion and Jiraiya smiled over his body. He wrote a note saying that he was going to be in town to get some rubber balls. Before he left he said.

"Congrats Naruto..Now your ready for phase two of the step."

**Back at the Waterfall:**

Jiraiya had gone to store collecting a bunch of rubber balls for training the next day. Naruto Just woken up and stretched after sleeping for so long. He looked around and found the note. He read it and put it inside his pocket and was lying on the ground looking at the sky. Then he heard footsteps and saw Jiraiya with a large bag of rubber balls. Naruto sat up and watch as he tossed a ball to him making him catch. Jiraiya then explained to him what the second part of the training was.

"First step was rotation. Second is power. You have to make this ball pop like this."

The ball started morphing hideously before exploding, releasing swirls of chakra. Jiraiya continued his explanation.

"This step is harder than the first, because there's no water, meaning that you can't feel your chakra as well as you could in the first step. Give it a try."

Naruto picked up a ball began to spin his chakra inside the ball. He had no luck as the ball barely moved. He kept on doing this and he had lost track of time as how long he was keeping this up. By the end of the fourth hour his hand had hurt tremendously. Jiraiya looked at his hand and there were scorch marks which shows how bad his hands had used up his chakra. The sun was almost down and the sky started to turn darker with each passing second

"Hmm..Well your hands do look terrible but it will heal with a good night sleep."

Naruto grumbled and decided to try again tomorrow. As he sleep he had a hard time sleeping not just from the pain on his hands but the fact that he didn't know how. He thought about how because there's water it's easier for chakra to move around but in a rubber ball where its empty its harder for him to concentrate because there's nothing in the ball.

"Hmmm I wonder.."

Naruto got up and sneaked away and grabbed a rubber ball.

"_I'm sure this will work"_

He activated his curse seal. The mark creep up along his body and filled him with more chakra. The pain on his hand was still there but it had not hurt as much.

"If I can pinpoint all of my chakra into one single point and release it then it will have to pop."

Naruto held the rubber ball and began trying to focus the chakra to a single point. However, keeping the point exactly the same down to the millimeter was hard, to say the least. Naruto began pumping chakra on the rubber ball, which he could have sworn glowed blue and began pumping as much chakra into it as possible. The ball morphed hideously before it exploded, sending dirt and small pebbles flying. Naruto released his curse seal and fell down smiling but sleeping but exhaustion. Jiraiya heard the loud pop and followed where it was. He saw Naruto on the ground asleep with a smile on his face and small pieces of the rubber ball. Jiraiya smiled at him and decided to let him stay there since he was very tired.

"_Your son's a genius just like you, Minato"_

**Next Day:**

Naruto woke up with a smile on his face knowing that he had finally popped the rubber ball and he saw Jiraiya sitting nearby waiting for him to wake up.

"Alright Naruto..You are almost done and what do you know..we have only 3 more days, Now I can promise you that this last stage will be difficult even for you, I hope your ready because the last stage is a combination of the first two step."

Naruto nodded

"Now..If you combine the first two steps correctly you get this."

He created the Rasengan at it's perfect form and used it on a tree which desteroyed the entire trunck and knocked it down.

"However if you don't do it correctly you get this."

He made the Rasengan but it was smaller and it had less blue strips circling around it and when he smashed it on the tree it didn't destroy the tree but it left a circle imprint on it.

"You can see that its weaker. It's harder this time because now you have to use a water balloon without water, and you cannot pop the balloon in any case"

Naruto nodded pulled out a water balloon that was left over and he spilled out all the water, Blew it and sealed it and gave it to Jiraiya.

"Watch carefully."

Jiraiya held up the balloon. Nothing happened, Then Naruto understood.

"You're... You're doing the complete Rasengan in there..."

Jiraiya nodded.

"Exactly. The aim is to add the rotation from the first step and power from the second, combining them into the final form. You have to maintain a thin layer of air between the edge of the Rasengan and the inside edge of the balloon. Good luck, you'll need it."

Naruto immediately ran back to the village, getting a huge punch of balloons. Naruto began practicing, failing every time. However, he was determined to get it right and continued training till the early hours of the morning.

**Two Days Later:**

Jiraiya looked at the sky and saw that it was early in the morning. He saw Naruto still trying to make the balloon not pop but it kept on failing. He was getting frustrated that it kept on popping and it only resulted in his hands hurting like crazy. Naruto then gave up on using the water balloon and decided on a different approach. He decided to try it without the balloon this time. Naruto started forming the Rasengan, imagining the balloon still surrounding it. Naruto talked himself through the steps.

_'Focus...And... Retain.'_

Naruto had decided to sync his focus and retain cycle to his breathing. Focus the chakra with the breath in, retain it with the breath out. Then Naruto heard the Rasengan formed with a sound. Jiraiya heard it and smiled and walked towards Naruto. Naruto saw it on his hands and was excited and decided to slam the ground but he forgot that the Rasengan was still in his hands and it exploded on the ground leaving a mark on the ground.

"Oops.."

Jiraiya yelled at him for his idiotic performance. Naruto ignored his comment and thanked him for teaching him his Dad's move. Jiraiya retorted.

"No need..I figure your dad would teach you this one day, So I might as well do it. Also I have to leave.. I need to gather information about something."

Naruto looked down glum because he had considered Jiraiya sort of a uncle. Jiraiya was going to leave but he forgot to let him sign a summon scroll.

"Oh..Before I leave here I want you to open this scroll"

"What is it?"

"Its a summon scroll, Your dad kept this and I want you to put your name on it"

Naruto opened the scroll and saw that it had three names the one close to the right side was his Dad. Jiraiya explained to him how to sign it.

"Sign the name on your blood, once you've done that the sign for summoning it is Boar Dog Monkey Bird Ram"

Jiraiya waited for Naruto to sign his name and have him do the jutsu.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

A large eagle had appeared out of the smoke. With yellow feathers and a large white head. The beak was red and it had a blue color eye. Jiraiya explained what the summon is.

"Your dad's summon was a Hawk, It only make sense that you get to summon one."

Naruto nodded and dismissed the Hawk. The hawk nodded and flew into the air before disappearing with a large cloud of smoke.

"Well Naruto..This is it. I'll see you around, Oh and remember This last week should just be learning how to use the curse seal."

Jiraiya turned around and started to walk away.

"Bye Naruto"

"Yea Good Bye"

Last Week until Match:

Then he created 5 Kage Bushin and started to attack each other. Naruto did this for a week straight. After the week ended his body was use to the curse seal but he was still tired after using it.

"Hmm my body seems to be accustomed to the curse seal"

Match Day:

Finally the last week had ended and Naruto was in a rush to get to the stadium before it was to late. He had spend the last one hour training and being ready. He was able to get there in time and he saw everyone standing waiting for him. Shikamaru went up to him and said

"You made it, We were almost about to make you forfeit. Why were you so late?"

"Don't worry about it I'm here now, and I'm ready."

The examiner had a toothpick in his mouth sticking out, he also wore his headband the other way so that the Konoha symbol was on the back of his head. Then he took out a folded piece of paper and unfolded and showed it to everyone.

"The first match is Uzumaki Naruto Vs Hyuuga Neji, So you two come forward and everyone else go to the stands to watch"

Everyone but Naruto and Neji left the stadium and into the audience pole watching the match. The examiner stood in the middle and waited for both of them to be ready. Neji activated his Byakugan and stared at Naruto.

"_His eyes shows that he's confident about his skills, Soon he'll be on the floor as I stand victorious over him"_

He smiled and Naruto caught on.

"Whats so funny? Hyuuga"

"Nothing, Other than to show how I will be able to easily defeat you here and to show how pathetic the Sharingan is compare to my eyes"

Naruto smiled.

"Talking big? How about we settle this here and now"

Neji smiled and got into his gentle fist stand.

"Gladly"

Naruto closed his eyes and reopened them with his Sharingan on. They both got into their position staring at each other. The examiner looked at both of them and smiled.

"Let the first match begin!"

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. I'll try my best to update it again. Actually I'm gonna start right after this one.**


	6. Chunin Finals

A/N: Well I hoped you didn't hate me for the cliffhanger...anyways hoped u enjoyed the last chapter and here is this chapter

_'...thoughts...'_

"...normal talk..."

The Path to Power:

Chapter 6:

Chunin Exam Part 2:

He closed his eyes and reopened them with his Sharingan on. They both got into their position staring at each other. The examiner looked at both of them and smiled.

"Let the first match begin!"

The examiner jumped out of the way and watched. Naruto and Neji stared at each other before Naruto thew shurikens at Neji, which he dodge easily and countered by throwing kunais. Naruto saw the movements easily with the Sharingan. He moved out of the way and charge at Neji. Neji waited for the moment to strike, Naruto went for a punch and Neji blocked and used his index and middle finger to strike him at his shoulder blade. Naruto reacted late and was hit.

"_Shit..I forgot about his ability.."_

He was hit in the shoulder and he jumped out of the way. Neji smirked at him.

"I missed that shot, But next time I won't

Naruto rolled out of the way and was on his knees while he propped his elbow on his right thigh.

"Dammit, Even if it was one hit it still hurt like shit...Gotta keep my distance."

Naruto thought about his option.

"_Frontal attacks won't work...and using to much Kage Bushin will drain a lot of my chakra, guess I need to go Katon."_

"Kage Bushin"

Five Naruto were on the stadium, with the real on in the middle. Each of the had the same design as the real Naruto. They all pulled out a Kunai and taunted Neji.

"Common Neji, Find out which one is real if you can"

Neji knew what he was trying to do.

"_By dividing his chakra equally into the clones I won't be able to tell which one is the real one"_

Neji waiting for him to charge. Naruto all charged with the kunai. As they were charging the real Naruto was behind running but making hand signs. As the clones charge they were taking out easily one by one, They each died with a puff of smoke. Neji grinned but was short lived because he saw the real Naruto already done.

"_Tiger seal?"_

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu"

A large stream of fire came out of his mouth and proceeded to collide with Neji. Neji took a step back.

"_Katon..Never thought he could use this."_

Then as the fire connected a wall of blue chakra appeared between him and the stream of fire. He grinned and then he started to spin and he rotated so fast that the fire went through the shield and the fire surrounded the chakra but it didn't harm him.

"Kaiten!"

Naruto growled in anger that it didn't harm him at all.

"You gotta be kidding me.."

Then when Neji stopped rotate there was a large crater that Neji stood on which showed how much damage the fire did.

"Nice try, Naruto..I will give you that"

Neji then made Bushins to try to confuse Naruto, Five Neji pop out but they were just normal Bushins. Naruto smiled and laughed a bit. He ran forward and attacked all the Bushins before body flicking to Neji chuckling and grabbed his left hand.

"With the Sharingan I can see you in one shot, the Bushins are nothing but a bother to me"

He grabs his right hand and squeezed hard.

"You can't hit my Tenkutsu now"

He lets go and punches up him upward and kicks him to the other side. As Neji is flying to the other side Naruto is making hand signs already.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu"

He made eight fireballs sending it. Neji saw this and managed to make a kawarimi. When the Housenka ended the fire balls at hit Neji but he transformed into a log engulfing it on fire. Naruto looked intensely into the log and smiled.

"Is this really all you have Neji? After all that talk about your Byakugan being superior to mine."

Neji came walking out of the tree that he managed to hide in. Naruto saw him and charged at him. Neji however was ready for him and waited for him to attack, Just as Naruto was about to punch him he opened his eyes, ducked and attacked him four times on the chest. Naruto felt like he had knives stabbing through him and he stepped out of the way and buckled to his knees trying to make the pain hurt less.

"_Dammit... That hurt like crap.."_

Neji smiled.

"It's over Naruto..Your in my range of my Divination"

Naruto got up and tried to move but found that his stomach was in to much pain to move. Neji got into his stance and smiled.

"Jyuukenpo: Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!"

Naruto saw the Yin-Yang circle in the middle through his eyes and then a circle that was large accompanied by another circle that stretched out farther. Naruto stood in between the medium circle to the last circle.Neji moves his right foot to bring his left hand over to Naruto. Naruto tried to step back but it was to late.

"Nijshou!"

"Yonshou!"

"Hashou!"

"Juurokushou!"

"Sanjuunishou!"

At this point Naruto coughed up blood and tried to bare the pain.

"Rokujuuyonshou!"

Naruto flew a couple feet back and landed on the ground not waiting to move and trying to fight the pain. Neji got up breathed out slowly and got back into his stance. The examiner moved up to see if Naruto was still capable of fighting. Neji walked up a bit closer.

"I hit all 64 Tenketsu in your body, molding chakra is useless and standing up is hopeless"

Naruto looked up and his Sharingan spin once around his eyes before disappearing. Naruto was trying to get up but the pain coursing through his body make is almost impossible. Sakura looked down with worry. Naruto clenched his fist in the ground and tried to pull him self up. Neji growled.

"_This guy..After hitting him in his Tenketsu."_

Naruto got back up with his hands on his stomach since that's where a lot if not all of the pain came from.

"Impossible, You shouldn't be able to stand up"

"I told you...I have a reason to beat you"

"And I've said this from the start your weaker then me"

"And that is why I have to beat you and for another reason"

"This will show you why I know your fate so well"

Neji took of his head protector and it showed a line with a giant X mark on accompanied by another line ending the seal. Neji began to explain about his family and how he is forced a curse seal, a seal that he is only freed of upon the seal on his death. Also on how he lost his father and how it was the branch that served the head family. As Neji was explaining Naruto looked down and he remembered the fateful day walking home from the store that there his entire clan was killed, There in the middle of town did Madara kill their parents in front of him. Madara walked to Naruto who was easily beaten away.

_Flashback:_

Naruto's on the ground with his chin on the floor and looking at Madara.

"Why...Why Mom..Dad..Everyone!"

"To achieve my goal, My goal of obtaining power."

"So...You killed our family for that...our clan"

Madara looked at Naruto and closed his eyes reopening to find his Mangekyoopened.

"Yes"

Madara's Mangekyo has three circles that are white and is outlined in black and are connected around it like a circle. He closed his eyes and used a genjutsu that allowed Naruto to see just how he killed everyone. Naruto looked around and tried to run away but every corner he turned to was all of his clan members being killed. Then he saw Madara easily beaten away their dad and bound and tied them and dragged them in the middle of the town. Then he saw him self running to try to save them but is killed in front of his eyes. Naruto screamed in agony and fell to the ground on his knees crying. Madara deactivated his Mangekyo.

"Your naive..Naruto, You believed that I was the caring older brother than you wanted, I watched how you always wanted to surpass me how you were jealous of the attention people gave me and how I over shadowed you, I'm allowing you to live because it will be you who will test my power years from now."

"Shut up!"

Naruto got up and tried to attack him again but was kicked into the fountain where the water had stopped pumping out of the tip. He explained how he got his eyes and why the Uzumaki is able to obtain a Sharingan

"While our clan is a distant relative to the Uchiha,(you can say the Cousin to the Uchiha). We possess the almost same Kekkei Genkai almost equal strength in our eyes you can activate the Mangekyo, all you have to do is kill your closest friend, Then when you are ready, come at me with these eyes and we shall truly see who is stronger, Also...we do not lose our eyesight in our use of Mangekyo."

Madara opened his eyes to show his sharingan again before leaving, Naruto on the floor crying. Naruto came back from his flash back and smiled at Neji.

"You think you had it tough...But your not the one who lost everyone..Who lost their entire Clan, You should still be grateful that your clan still exist and that you still have your family...I have no one..Everyone I know is dead"

Naruto stood upright and made a hand sign and concentrated hard to find some chakra left.

"_If there's some left I should be able to.."_

Neji put back on his headband.

"Why do you continue to fight? You have no chakra left.."

Naruto opened his eyes and his Sharingan was reactivated.

"I fight..So I can get stronger"

Neji reactivated his Byakugan. Naruto screamed for a bit and then all of a sudden chakra started to flow out of his body surrounding him like a twister, The chakra was large and blue. Neji was surprised.

"_Impossible...He shouldn't have any chakra left.."_

Then Naruto looked at Neji and grinned. There were already black marks forming from his right neck and moving slowly to his face. The black marks turned red fire and moved onto his face and body covering his face but leaving the other half of his body untouched. Naruto smiled. The crowd was gasping. Sakura was afraid that Naruto was losing himself to the curse seal again. But she realized that the chakra was blue and not purple. The Kazekage looked at him with surprised but inside he was smiling. Naruto looked at his hands and clenched them. He laughed a bit and moves his hands around.

"I definitely won't lost now.."

"_But it's moving at a much slower rate...Most likely because of my lack of chakra, not to mention I need to finish this in 15 minutes, it should be more than enough"_

Naruto's blue swirl of chakra disappeared leaving him in his curse seal state, finally the black marks were done forming and Naruto moved but he moved in a blur that it took Neji three seconds to realize that he was behind him.

"_Fast when did he"_

Naruto punched him with force that he landed a couple feet away.

"_Strong to..whatever he did reflects back to the forest of death"_

Neji got back up just as Naruto was done forming hand seals faster than he normally would.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu"

Neji spined and did the same move again.

"Kaiten!"

Naruto took this time to form a Rasengan. The Rasengan was his father's signature move. When he was done he saw Naruto charging up a move on his hands. He saw that it was a ball shape with a blue dot on the circle with chakra swirling around it.

"Come Neji..Lets test who's Jutsu is better yours or mine?"

Naruto charged at him with his Rasengan at full strength. Neji had no choice but to Kaiten again. When the Rasengan clashed with his move there was chakra leaking all over the place and then a white light accompanied with a large explosion covered the stadium. Once the dust had settled Neji was on the ground with Naruto looking at him. He released his curse seal and the marks turned red and receded.

"Looks like I win..and fate is not everything.., people can change..just like I have"

The examiner looked at Neji and smiled and raised his hand.

"Winner..Uzumaki Naruto."

The crowd cheered because of how exciting the match was. Naruto walked away with Neji getting up and heading to the infirmary to get checked out. Naruto walked onto the stage and waited for the next match. Temari opened her fan and a gust of wind scattered making everyone cover their eyes before Temari landed on her fan and went to the ground. The examiner looked around.

"Hey..The other one, It's your turn.

Shikamaru gripped the rail.

"_Tch, why is it always me that gets the hard one, not to mention the one who gets the match up changed frequently."_

The examiner looked up.

"Shikamaru, it's your turn get down here."

Then Naruto pushed Shikamaru off the rail and he landed on his back on the dirt.

"_Damn,That Naruto"_

Shikamaru hit the ground and stayed there. After a while, people started shouting, throwing things at the boy. Temari growled and charged him.

"If you're not going to attack, then I will!"

"Oi! We haven't started the match yet!"

Temari ignored the examiner and slammed the closed fan into the ground. Much to her dismay, Shikamaru wasn't there anymore. He was standing on top of two kunais he had driven into the wall nearby.

"This is troublesome, but I have to do it."

Temari unleashed a whirlwind at him at point blank range, devastating part of the wall. Shikamaru had naturally gone, causing Temari to smirk.

"You're good at running away, aren't you?"

Temari released whirlwind after whirlwind at the trees, slashing them. After a few moments, Temari noticed a shadow heading straight for her. She jumped back, scoring the earth with her fan, marking where it got to it's furthest. Both of them analyzed the situation. Shikamaru assumed his 'thinking' pose. After about five minutes, he put one hand in his ninja pouch, retrieving a kunai. Temari smirked.

"Looks like your a bit more determined now."

Temari snapped open her fan and let lose another storm of chakra infused air. This one lasted for quite some time, as evident by how many packets of chips Chouji had gone through since the gust was unleashed. Temari let it die down, with no sign of the lazy pineapple haired boy.

"How much longer are you going to keep running?"

She let loose a short, sharp gust, which kicked up a large amount of dust. The dust cleared around one particular part, revealing a kunai coming straight at her. She dodged it, blocking another one with her fan and she saw the shadow coming for her again. She smirked and stood there. She realized almost too late that the shadow would pass the line, so she jumped back, the shadow barely missing her foot.

"Good insight."

"So you were killing time, waiting for the sun to set and increase the wall's shadow line to increase the surface area of your own shadow. When the sun starts to set, shadows grow. Right?"

"Yup."

What Temari failed to notice was the second phase of Shikamaru's plan was about to be set into motion. Kankuro saved her.

"Temari! Above you!"

Temari looked up to see Shikamaru's jacket and forehead protector acting as a parachute for a kunai. Temari looked back down to see the contraption's shadow was about to expand enough to catch Shikamaru's shadow in it, thereby extending it's shadow further. She jumped back, dodging the extended shadow tendril, until she came to a rest on the giant hole in the stadium ground caused by Naruto. The shadow stopped just short of her, and she slammed her open fan into the ground, giving her some cover. She started forming some seals for a Bunshin when she lost control of her body. She gasped and Shikamaru smirked.

"Kagemane no Jutsu finally succeeded. I'll show you what's behind you."

Shikamaru turned his head for Temari, who mirrored the movement. Behind her, his shadow had indeed captured her, but not in the way she had expected. They were standing at the battle where Naruto's Rasengan had dented a large part of the ground creating two holes.. Shikamaru walked towards her, which made her walk towards him. They met, and raised their hands. Everyone was waiting with baited breath, before something unexpected happened.

"I give up."

Everyone still held their breath, but for an entirely different reason. They were trying to understand those three words. People quickly broke out into shouting and booing, not even hearing the explanation Shikamaru was giving Temari. People quickly started getting restless for an entirely different reason. The examiner looked at his stop watched as the crowds got restless.

"_Just 30 more seconds"_

Naruto jumped down and started to pace back and forth.

"Jeez...Sasuke, Whats taking you so long."

Shikamaru was looking at the examiner and back at Naruto. Then the examiner looked at his watch and saw that time was up.

"Times up..."

He looked at the Hokage's booth before announcing.

"About the final match up, time is up so."

Before he could finish a swirl of leaves filled the middle of the stadium. Naruto smiled, knowing exactly who it was. Kakashi stood back to back with Sasuke. Smiling he said.

"Sorry we're late"

Sakura was surprised and the examiner asked for his name.

"Uchiha...Sasuke"

Naruto and Kakashi left to go their separate ways. Kakashi went to the stands with Naruto. The examiner quickly covered the rules for Sasuke's benefit and then began the match. Gaara's sand immediately came out of it's gourd, making Sasuke jump back. Gaara clutched his head and began conversing to no one in particular.

"Mom...I'm sorry Back there...Back there I made you absorb foul blood...But this time...It will taste better"

Then he clutched his head and the sand pouring out dropped to the floor and Gaara regained his posture with his arms a crossed his chest and waited for Sasuke. Sasuke took out two shurikens and threw them at Gaara and the sand became a copy of Gaara and caught the two shurikens. Then Sasuke jumped up and the sand Bushin threw the two shurikens and Sasuke threw another two back and as he was landing he kicked the sand Bushin's hand and he landed on his hands and maneuvered around to get back up and he attacked the sand Bushin which made a surprised face before starting to cover his arm. He used his right palm to destroy the Bushin and he ran towards Gaara. Gaara had his wall of sand up and Sasuke was prepared to bunch it but he stopped in the middle, smiled and in the blink of a eye he disappeared behind Gaara and he punched him. Gaara saw that Sasuke's movements mirrored that of Lee's. He was punched and skidded away, with the sand on his back for cushion. Sasuke got back into his posture.

"That must be the armor of sand"

He made a hand motion.

"Come.."

Gaara stood his ground and Sasuke looked annoyed.

"If your not gonna come to me...Then I'll come to you."

He ran towards Gaara before running at the same speed as Lee. Gaara anticipated this and he had a shield up but Sasuke had dodged the shield went behind him and the sand followed him but Sasuke was able to outmaneuver and outmatch the sand's speed and he grabbed his clothes and kicked him away. Gaara again skidded. Sasuke had a look of confidence in his eyes.

"What's wrong? Is that all you got...I'll tear that armor of sand apart"

Once Gaara got back up Sasuke ran again this time in circles around him and Gaara tried to follow his movements. Sasuke then by passed the sand and he was able to kick him in the temple before grabbing his clothes and kneeing him in the chest. Once Sasuke stopped he was panting hard from running to fast. Then Gaara made a hand seal and the sand started to en close around him in a sphere. Once it was done forming Sasuke ran to the ball of sand and punched it. His right hand was bleeding along with some cuts because the sand had formed spikes to try to impale him. He backed off and looked up above the ball of sand and found a eye made of sand. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and he threw three kunais at the ball of sand and he ran towards the ball and he jumped up before moving to the side and he tired to backhand the ball of sand with his forearm running past the spikes that were cutting his clothes and skin. Then he jumped off before the sand was able to impale him with another round of spikes. Then he jumped away and ran sides ways to the ball but the sand had formed spikes to fend him off and he dodged the spikes easily, but found it to be rather annoying. Then he landed on the top of the ball and he jumped off before the sand was able impale him with spike.

"_Nothing is working, I don't know what your up to but this is gonna be good timing for me. Since this move of mine takes time.."_

He could hear Gaara chanting inside the ball of sand and he back flipped up to the wall before skidding to stop and He began forming three very familiar hand seals before gripping his wrist as blue chakra in the form of electricity began forming in his palm, emitting a chirping noise that grew in frequency and number. Eventually, Sasuke's hand was surrounded by the lightning, He smiled and he dragged his left hand back to his side before running back down to the stadium. Gai finally realized why Kakashi supper vised Sasuke. Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"I supervised him because...he is similar to me."

Gai looked back at Sasuke as he was running towards Gaara.

"Body Activation ….I see..that's why you made him master hand to hand combat to increase his speed.."

Sakura noticed that the ball of chakra was visible to the naked eye and she heard a loud chirping noise.

"What is that noise?"

Gai answered.

"Just a straight thrust, But it's Konoha number one technique specialist...Copy Ninja Kakashi's only original move...it's used for assassination purposes, it;s secret lies in it's speed. And the activation of the body to generate the large chakra use. Then he generates that large amount of chakra into the thrusting arm and because of it's incredible speed it moves it creates that chirping like one thousand birds...That's why the move is called."

Sasuke ran to the ball of sand and he dodged the spikes and impaled the ball.

"Chidori!"

Gaara felt something warm on his hands.

"What is that...Is that my.."

Gaara became wide eyed and screamed out.

"Blood! My own blood!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he tried to free his hand. He formed another Chidori and ripped his hand loose as a giant veined appendage made of sand came out after him, feeling around briefly before withdrawing. About a second later, Sasuke's hair flew back as he was buffeted by wind. This didn't bother him in the slightest. What did bother him was the eye he saw for a brief second. It wasn't human. The examiner looked around.

"_What is that feeling?"_

The ball of sand started to crack and then it crumbled and started to dropped down on the ground. Gaara was holding his left shoulder and there was blood on it and he was panting. Sasuke looked at his eyes again.

"_No..those weren't the eyes I saw...what were those eyes before."_

The sand Genin jumped down

"GAARA"

Naruto jumped down to Sasuke's side before Kakashi was able to stop him. Naruto's Sharingan was activated as well. They grabbed Gaara and escaped with him. The examiner asked the sand Jounin.

"Is Orochimaru the promoter of this party?'

The sand Jounin smiled.

"Tch..I don't know..But for now lets just enjoy this."

The examiner looked at the sand Jounin before telling them.

"Sasuke...Naruto...Sorry but the Chunin Exams are over...Your both already Chunin level..if your going to be a ninja to Konoha then be useful to Konoha."

Sasuke answered.

"So you want us to chase the three of them down? And kick their assess?"

The examiner nodded.

"From here on though..It's the real thing."

Sasuke answered.

"It's the same thing."

Sasuke and Naruto both ran out to the stadium to catch them. The sand Jounin threw kunais.

"No you don't!"

The examiner threw three of his own to counter the kunais. As Naruto and Sasuke disappeared into the forest Shino was watching them from far away.

**AN: Whew...That is done..Took me awhile..had to get wisdom teeth surgery in the middle and I was in pain. But I was able to finish it.**


End file.
